


I´ll burn your hearts

by SaLaSa459



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, I Love You, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaLaSa459/pseuds/SaLaSa459
Summary: William, aka Sherlock, flieht aus einer Anstalt auf der Suche nach jenen weiblichen Gesicht, dass ihm bis in seine (Alp)träume heimsucht. *Sherlock & Molly*





	1. Seelenpein

**Author's Note:**

> Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF. ^.^  
> Sherlock gehört Arthur D. Coyle und der BBC sowie den Machern S.Moffat & M. Gatiss.

**.:Seelenpein:.**

 

 

"Sie sehen traurig aus, wenn Sie denken er könnte Sie nicht sehen.“

  
  
Seine Augen schienen wie aus Glas gemacht, der Blick getrübt, starr nach vorne ausgerichtet. Die Pupillen selbst waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die stetig ihren Weg über die markanten Wagenzüge des schmalen Gesichts herabliefen. Der Blick war immerwährend gegen die weiße Kachelwand gerichtet, eine Farbe die sich über die ganzen vier Wände des großen Raumes erstreckte, Eintönigkeit symbolisierte. Eintönigkeit war eine Tatsache, die dem Mann, der regungslos in der Mitte des Raumes auf seinem Bett saß, für gewöhnlich immer eine Grausamkeit gewesen. Stets musste er arbeiten, seinen Verstand in Hochspannung versetzen, da sein Gehirn sonst vermodern würde – zumindest waren dies einmal seine gewählten Worte an John Watson gewesen. John Watson, dieser Name fühlte sich einerseits so nah und doch auch so fern an. Gefühle, die er mit dem Dunkelblonden Mann verbanden, ließen ihm schlucken. „Nein.“ murmelte er und begann heftig den Kopf zu schütteln. „Kontrolle, Kontrolle!“ begann er zuerst leise zu sagen, nahm aber dann bei jeder erneuten Wiederholung an Lautstärke zu. „Kontrolle, Kontrolle!“ schrie er dann lautstark, erhob sich dabei und formte seine beiden Hände zu Fäusten.

  
  
_„Ich sagte Ihnen, konzentrieren Sie sich!“_

  
  
Eine heftige Ohrfeige holte ihm aus seinen Verstand heraus, zurück in die Gegenwart. „William, nun beruhigen Sie sich doch. Kommen Sie wieder zu sich!“ hörte er entfernt eine weibliche Stimme, in behutsamer Art und Weise, zu ihm sprechen. Instinktiv wusste er genau, dass diese Frau lediglich mit dem Ziel zu ihm sprach, seinen Widerstand ihr gegenüber aufzugeben um ihm dann anschließend eine Spritze in seinen linken Oberarm zu rammen, sowie es bereits einige Male zuvor der Fall gewesen war. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!“ „Aber William, wir wollen doch nur alle das Beste für Sie.“ „Das sagen Sie immer wieder, lassen Sie mich verdammt noch einmal in Ruhe. Ich muss etwas tun, arbeiten sonst vermodert mein Gehirn.“ beschwerte er sich lautstark und versuchte sich aus ihren Griff zu befreien, was ihm auch ohne große Mühe gelang, da die Krankenschwester von zierlicher Statur war.

  
  
_„Sherlock, hören Sie zu. Wir müssen das koordinieren!“_   
  


Mit einem gezielten Schlag setzte er die Krankenschwester außer Gefecht, suchte in ihren Gewändern gezielt nach einer bestimmten Kleinigkeit. Eine Kleinigkeit die ihm äußerst behilflich sein wird, mit der er sich endlich aus dieser Zwangslage befreien konnte. Er musste endlich hier raus, zurück in die Realität. Er musste diesem einen bestimmten Gesicht aus dem Grunde gehen, nach jenem Gesicht suchen, dass ihm Nacht für Nacht heimsuchte. Es war ein weibliches Gesicht, umrahmt von langen braunrötlichen Haaren, dass ihm zunächst immer wieder anlächelt ehe es einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck annimmt um danach wie ein Geist vor seinem inneren Auge zu verschwinden. Aufgrund seiner wöchentlichen Gänge zu den einem bestimmten Arzt wusste er nur zu genau wo er lang musste, um diesen Wände entfliehen zu können. „William, bleiben Sie stehen!“ hörte er eine männliche Stimme hinter sich sprechen. Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut, denn sie gehörte eben zu jenem Arzt der wöchentlich mit ihm sprach, zu Beginn sogar mehrfach die Woche. „Nein, ich muss gehen!“ rief er ihm zu während er nun sprintend seinen Weg in Richtung Ziel, es war der Ausgang zum offenen Gartenbereich anvisierte. Die Pfleger die sich ihm stellten, stieß er einfach zur Seite und mit jedem Meter, der ihm der großen doppelseitigen Glastür näher brachte umso mehr wuchs eine Sehnsucht tief in ihm. „Warum wollen Sie weg William?“ „Ich muss sie finden!“ murmelte er, doch keiner verstand seinen Satz. „Sir, er hat gleich die Tür erreicht.“ schrie einer der Pfleger. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte der Flüchtende nun erkennen, wie auch vereinzelt andere Patienten aus ihren Zimmer traten. Manche wichen angsterfüllt wieder zurück, alle bis auf eine Einzige. Augenblicklich verlangsamte er kaum merklich seine Bewegungen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die weibliche Person auf. Sie trug nichts weiter als ein leichtes weißes Nachtgewand und ihre schulterlangen dunklen Haaren standen ihr wild vom Kopf ab. „Nimm mich bitte mit!“ murmelte sie so leise, dass es für Normalsterbliche kaum zu erahnen war. Aber nicht für ihm, er konnte jedes einzelne ihrer Worte sehr gut verstehen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber wie von selbst streckte er seinen rechten Arm nach ihr aus, die sie augenblicklich ergriff und zog sie mit sich. Knapp vor der Tür angekommen, zog er jene Karte, die er von der Krankenschwester sich angeeignet hatte und zog sie flink durch das dafür vorgesehene Kartenlesegerät. Mit einem summenden Geräusch, öffnete sich das elektronische Schloss, dass dem Flüchtenden und seiner weiblichen Begleitung ermöglichte in die Freiheit zu entfliehen.  
  
„William bleiben Sie stehen, lassen Sie sie hier. Sie benötigt jeden Tag ihre Medikamente!“ appellierte der Arzt, der wie er anhand der Spiegelung im dem Türglas vor sich erkennen konnte, mit einigen Pflegern auch sie Beide zugelaufen kam. Fragend wanderten seine Augen zu der jungen Frau neben sich, die heftig den Kopf schüttelte. Dabei blieb sein Blick auf ihren freien Unterarm hängen, wo er nun eine deutliche Gänsehaut ausmachen konnte. „Sie frieren!“ „Egal, bitte lass uns von hier fliehen!“ murmelte sie zitternd, die Angst war deutlich in ihren braunfarbigen Augen erkennbar. Gehetzt, nicht dabei die annähernde Gefahr in Formen der Personen hinter sich, aus den Augen lassend blickte er sich suchend um. In dem Zimmer zu seiner Linken, konnte er eine dunkeltürkisfarbige Weste sowie ein langes rötliches Kleid ausmachen. „Gehen Sie schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!“ „Ich gehe nicht ohne dich!“ Einen Moment lang blickte er überrascht zu ihr, ehe er flink durch den Türrahmen nach den beiden Kleidungsstücken griff während die Unbekannte im gleichen Augenblick die Türen vor sich öffnete und damit den Weg in Richtung Freiheit für sie Beide freimachte. „Miriam bleiben Sie bitte stehen! Er ist sehr gefährlich!“ bat die Stimme des Arztes die junge Frau inständig. Der Blick der Angesprochenen wanderte zu ihrem Helfer, der nun tatsächlich inmitten des Türrahmen, dem Tor in Richtung Freiheit, stehen blieb und sie schockiert anstarrte. „Viellicht sollten Sie…“ begann er leise. „Nein, er ist der einzige Ort an dem ich jemals wirklich sicher war.“ sagte sie nun mit erheblich lauter Stimme, griff nach seiner Hand, zog ihm zu sich heraus und schloss mit einem heftigen Druck die Türen vor sich. Danach begannen Beide zu laufen und waren kurze Zeit später hinter den hohen Büschen verschwunden.  
  
Der Arzt, der mittlerweile mit den Pflegern bei der geschlossenen Tür angekommen war, beobachtete seufzend wie die Beiden aus seinen Blickfeld verschwanden. „Gehen Sie wieder an Ihre Arbeit und verlieren Sie kein Wort darüber. Zu niemanden!“ „Aber Sir, der Chef…“ „Das erledige ich schon selbst und nun kehren Sie an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück!“ wies der Arzt seine Untergebenen schroff an. Aufgrund der Spiegelung in dem Fensterglas der Tür vor sich, konnte er erkennen wie die Männer langsam in den Zimmern verschwanden. Erst als er sich komplett sicher war, wieder alleine zu sein griff er nach dem Smartphone in der rechten Tasche seines weißen Arztmantels. „Mycroft, wir haben ein Problem!“


	2. .:Ohne Erinnerungen:.

**.:Ohne Erinnerungen:.**

 

Er selbst, wäre er denn alleine gewesen, hätte seine Beine in die Hand genommen und gerannt als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her. Seine Augen wären in einer vertrauten Regelmäßigkeit über die weiten der Felder vor sich gewandert während seine Füße dafür sorgten, dass er möglichst viele Kilometer zwischen sich und dem Ort bringen könnte, der für all das Leid doch verantwortlich war dem er ausgesetzt gewesen war. Im Grunde genommen tat er dies alles, worüber ihm der Sinn danach stand, nur mit einem Unterschied – einen Unterschied der jedoch so gewaltig war, dass er viele seiner ursprünglichen Pläne über den Haufen warf. Und eben jener Unterschied stand wenige Meter neben ihm, hinter einer Anreihung von Büschen vor seinen Blicken geschützt. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, denn es wird bald die Nacht anbrechen und nach Möglichkeit sollten wir diese nicht im Freien verbringen müssen.“ erklärte er während sein Blick prüfend über die Landschaft, die sich vor ihm erstreckte, wandern ließ. „Ich weiß, es ist schließlich Ende Oktober und damit sind die Nächte zumeist sehr kalt.“ erwiderte sie ihm. „Passen Ihnen die Sache, aus dem anderen Zimmer?“ wollte er nun wissen und räusperte sich dezent. „Ich denke schon, aber was meinst du dazu?“ Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um und augenblicklich blieb ihm das Wort im Halse stecken, als er die junge Frau, die ebenso wie er eine Patientin gewesen war, erblickte. Sie trug ein weinrotes Kleid, mit einem Blumenmuster darauf sowie eine Baumwollweste, die in einem dunklen Türkiston gehalten war. „Sie sehen….du siehst…“ „Ja?“ fragte sie leise und wirkte dabei äußerst unsicher. „Du siehst sehr vertraut aus.“ „Vertraut?“ Sichtlich verwirrt beobachtete er wie sie sich ihm Schritt für Schritt näherte.   
  
Dieses Kleid, diese Weste sie wirkten an ihren schmalen Körper so vertraut, ihr ganzes Auftreten. Ihre Haare wiesen die gleiche Farbe auf, wie die Unbekannte in seinen Träumen. Und auch ihre samtige Stimme wirkten vollkommen vertraut, es war ihm als könnte er ihr sein Leben anvertrauen. „Der Doctor hat sich William genannt. Ist das denn dein Name?“ Ihre Frage holte den Mann aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück, die wohl für einen Außenstehenden wirken musste, wie ein Zugang zu einer eigenen Welt. „Ja, die haben mich immer William genannt, obwohl ich das nicht wollte.“ „Wieso denn? Ist das nicht dein Name?“ wollte sie von ihm wissen während sich die Beiden wieder in Bewegung setzten. „Nein ich denke nicht, dass dies mein richtiger Name ist.“ „Du meinst also, sie haben dich absichtlich mit einem falschen Vornamen angesprochen?“ mutmaßte sie. Nickend wanderten seine Augen erneut zu ihrer Statur, die neben ihm wandelte. „Ich empfinde den Namen William nicht als den Richtigen für mich.“ „Ich weiß was du meinst.“ murmelte sie plötzlich neben ihm leise. „Was meinst du damit? Heißt du nicht etwa Miriam?“ Erschrocken wandte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Woher weißt du wie ich heiße?“ „Der Doctor hat dich so genannt, als er versuchte dich von deiner Flucht abzuhalten.“ erklärte er trocken. „Achso. Entschuldige, ich bin ein wenig ängstlich, zeitweise habe ich das Gefühl von irgendjemanden verfolgt zu werden – selbst in meinen Träumen suchen sie mich heim.“ „Sie? Von wem sprichst du da genau Miriam?“ „Bitte nenne mich nicht so, ich bin bei weitem keine Heilige, dass ich diesen Namen verdienen würde.“ „Wieso glaubst du das denn? Bist du ebenfalls der Meinung, dass Miriam nicht dein richtiger Name ist?“ 

Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er in der jungen Frau eine Seele mit ähnlichen Problemen gefunden hatte, die ihm seit Jahren selbst quälten? „Ich weiß es nicht, aber in den Nächten habe ich Alpträume an ein Leben.“ „Dein früheres Leben, bevor du an diesen ORT gekommen bist?“ Je mehr sie erzählte, desto neugieriger wurde er. In ihm regte sich ein starkes Bedürfnis einfach alles über sie herauszufinden, er wollte ihr helfen und vielleicht wäre er dadurch endlich im Stande sich auch selbst zu helfen. „Der Doctor hat mir in der Therapie erklärt, dass mein Unterbewusstsein sich mit der Vergangenheit auseinandersetzt um diese dann anschließend in den Alpträumen zu verarbeiten.“ erzählte sie. „Kannst du dich daran erinnern?“ „Bruchstückhaft und das auch nur was ich in meinen Träumen sehe. Und du?“ „Ich leide auch an eine Amnesie, ausgelöst durch einen gewaltigen mentalen Schock. Durch was dieser Schock aber ausgelöst wurde, weiß ich nicht. Zumindest wollte es der Doctor mir nicht direkt sagen, sondern wollte es mit mir gemeinsam erarbeiten.“ „Genau die gleichen Worte hatte er bei mir auch gewählt.“ Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben während er erkannte, dass sie sich unmittelbar vor einer breiten Straße befanden. „Wo mag die Straße wohl hinführen?“ fragte sich Miriam interessiert. „Das ist eine Frage ohne eine Antwort, denn wir wissen nicht einmal wo wir uns überhaupt befinden.“ „Was schlägst du vor William?“ „Zunächst, dass du mich bitte nicht mehr so nennen wirst.“ „Wie heißt du denn mit vollen Namen?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und erinnerte sich an einen Satz, der immer wieder mal seinen Gedächtnispalast heimsuchte. „In meinen Träumen bezeichnen mich Personen mit einem anderen Namen.“ „Welcher Name?“ „Sherlock.“

  
Interessiert stellte er fest, wie ein merkbares Zucken durch den Körper der jungen Frau fuhr und sie augenblicklich Abstand von ihm nahm. „Was ist los? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“ fragte er besorgt, als er aus den Augenwinkel ein herannahendes Fahrzeug wahrnahm. „Hör mir zu, ich weiß nicht was plötzlich mit dir los ist Miriam oder wie immer du heißt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer ich eigentlich wirklich bin aber eines kann ich dir versichern. Ich werde dir nie etwas Böses wollen, denn dazu bist du mir viel zu vertraut, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß warum. Doch wenn wir beide unsere Freiheit behalten wollen, schlage ich vor, dass du mein Spiel jetzt mitspielst und mir versuchst zu vertrauen. In Ordnung?“ Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich einen Moment lang, atmete tief durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Bitte Miriam…“ begann er nun hektisch, da das Auto sich kontinuierlich näherte. „Ich bin einverstanden Sherlock.“ sagte sie gleichzeitig und lächelte ihm dabei an. Sherlock nahm zur Kenntnis, dass dieser Name aus ihren Munde so natürlich klang, als gehöre er immer dorthin. „Danke.“ murmelte er, ging zu ihr und nahm sie an der Hand. Danach bedeutete er den Fahrer des Wagens anzuhalten. Glücklicherweise tat der Unbekannte hinter dem Steuer genau dies. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihr Gesicht, das ihm erleichtert ansah setzten sie sich beiden in Richtung des Wagens in Bewegung. Dort angekommen, ließ der unbekannte Fahrer gerade seine Fensterscheibe herunter und blickte das Pärchen vor sich fragend an. „Kann ich euch mitnehmen?“ „Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, unser Wagen hat inmitten der Landschaft einfach schlappgemacht. Meine Frau und ich, wir sind beinahe seit drei Stunden bereits unterwegs und die Akkus unserer Telefone sind auch tot. Daher haben wir sie im Auto gelassen.“ erzählte er munter drauf los und blickte dabei immer wieder liebevoll zu seiner weiblichen Begleitung und drückte dabei fest ihre Hand.   
  
„Ich verstehe, ich nehme Sie beide natürlich sehr gerne mit bis zum nächsten Übernachtungsmöglichkeit.“ „Das wäre sehr nett, vielen Dank Mister…“ „Nennen Sie mich Mike.“ erklärte er und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf die Rückbank. Schüchtern schenkte die junge Frau dem Fahrer ein Lächeln und ließ sich von ihrem Begleiter auf die Rückbank verfrachten. „Also noch einmal, ich bin Mike und Sie beide sind…“ wollte der Mann wissen während er Motor ansprang. „Ich bin Sherlock…Hooper und das ist…“ Einen Moment lang hielt der Mann mit den dunklen Locken inne als er die Frau neben sich betrachtete. „…meine Frau Molly.“ Miriam, die ohnehin ihren eigenen Aussagen nach mit dem Namen, mit dem sie von den Personen an dem ORT bedacht hatten, nicht zufrieden war, nickte zustimmend als der Fahrer sie mit einem fragenden Blick über den Rückspiegel bedachte.


	3. .:Fremde Hilfe:.

.: Fremde Hilfe :.  
  
„Das ist aber kein klassisches Hotel.“ murmelte Molly während sie misstrauisch auf das Gebäude blickte, dem sich der Wagen näherte. Sherlock blickte fragend von der jungen Frau neben sich, an Molly vorbei, aus dem Fenster. „Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Hotels. Mike, was ist das für ein Hotel?“ „Das ist kein Hotel, es ist ein Motel für Geschäftsleute wie mich. Da ihr ja eure Taschen in eurem Auto zurückgelassen habt, nehme ich an werdet ihr kein Geld mit euch führen.“ mutmaßte Mike während er den Wagen auf den Parkplatz abstellte. Peinlich berührt blickte Molly zu ihrem Begleiter, der wortlos nickte. „Seht ihr, deswegen habe ich dieses Motel gewählt, der Besitzer kennt mich schon sehr lange und wird mir ohne Probleme für euch ein Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen.“ „Vielen Dank Mike.“ sagte die junge Frau mit den kurzen dunklen Haaren auf der Rückbank. „Keine Ursache. Lasst mich einfach nur alles erledigen, wartet in der Zwischenzeit hier im Auto ok?“ „Nein!“ Erschrocken sah Molly zu Sherlock, der energisch mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Wir begleiten Sie Mike.“ Der Mann blickte über seine Schulter nach hinten zu seinen Gästen, zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben bevor er nickend sich von den Beiden abwandte und den Autoschlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog. Sherlock wusste zwar nicht warum und wieso, aber dies einzige Geste des Fahrers verursachte eine heftige Übelkeit in seinen Innersten. Vielleicht war es doch so keine gute Idee gewesen, mit diesem Mann zu fahren. „Sherlock…“ Molly zaghafte Stimme brachte ihm zurück in die Gegenwart und sah fragend zu ihr. „Mike, er will wissen ob wir ihm nun begleiten wollen oder doch lieber hier im Wagen warten wollen.“ „Wir kommen mit.“ erklärte er mit ernster Stimme bevor er die Autotür zu seiner linken Seite öffnete. „Ich warte in der Zwischenzeit hier.“ schlug Molly vor. „Nein!“ sprachen Sherlock und Mike gleichzeitig, wobei sich die beiden Männer einen Moment lang verwirrt wie skeptisch ansahen, ehe sich der Eigentümer des Wagens dezent räusperte. „Wenn Sie lieber im Wagen hier warten möchten, ist dies natürlich möglich Mrs. Hooper.“ „Molly. Ich begleite Sherlock.“ entgegnete die junge Frau ihm und folgte dem jungen Mann mit den lockigen Haaren aus dem Auto.

  
Kaum hatte Molly das Auto verlassen, hatte Sherlock ihre Hand ergriffen und zog sie mit sich, Mike folgend, hinein in das Innere des Hotels. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig, wie oft hatte sie sich an dem ORT sich ausgemalt, wie sie wohl dem Wahnsinn entfliehen würde, wie wohl ein Leben in Freiheit ausschauen könnte. Solange sie zurückdenken konnte, war der junge Mann mit den dunklen gelockten Haaren ebenfalls an diesen Ort gewesen. Egal wie sehr sie versuchte, sich an ein Leben außerhalb des Ortes, des Hauses wo sie sich befunden hatten, zu erinnern, es hatte einfach nie funktioniert. Sie fühlte sich generell fremd und einsam an diesem Ort, in diesem Zimmer – diesem verfluchten Krankenzimmer. Erst als sie ihm dann einmal zufälligerweise nach einer Therapiestunde bei dem Doktor begegnet war, hatte es begonnen – sein Gesicht war ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gewichen. Es war jede Nacht in ihren Träumen erschienen, merkwürdigerweise trug er immer wieder das Gleiche – einen langen dunklen Mantel, um seinen Hals war ein blauer Schal gebunden. Viele dieser Träume spielten sich in einem Labor ab, viel um Chemie und Obduktionen wurde gesprochen. Erst im Verlauf, mit Fortschreiten der Träume erreichte der Inhalt eine neue, viel mehr persönliche Ebene. Sie empfand für diesen Unbekannten Gefühle, obwohl sie ihm nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte. Erst dann wieder, vor wenigen Stunden als sie plötzlich den lautstarken Tumult auf den Gang vernahm und neugierig geworden war. Erst dann, als er plötzlich erneut vor ihr stand begegneten sie sich dadurch erneut.   
  
**_„Die eine Person, die am meisten zählt…“_**  
  
Immer wieder tauchte dieser Satz inmitten ihrer oft wirren Gedankengänge auf, merkwürdigerweise half er ihr kurz darauf wieder in einer geordneten Art und Weise denken zu können.   


  
_„Er ist vermutlich, der Schlüssel zu ihrer Vergangenheit.“ So oder so ähnlich waren die Worte des Doktors gewesen. „Wer ist er?“ hatte sie ihm daraufhin gefragt._  
  
 _„Er ist sehr gefährlich, er darf und sollte nicht mit den anderen Insassen in Kontakt kommen.“_  
  
 _„Aber er sieht für mich nicht sehr gefährlich aus.“_  
  
 _„Das mag für Sie so wirken Miriam, aber das liegt in Ihrer Natur der Güte.“_  
  
 _„Das sagen Sie, weil Sie Teile meiner Vergangenheit kennen, die mir nicht bekannt sind.“_  
  
 _„Sie werden mit der Zeit zurückkehren.“_  
  
 _„Wie denn?“_  
  
 _„Mit Hilfe, die wir Ihnen hier zukommen lassen.“_  
  
 _„Aber, er sieht genauso aus wie der Mann aus meinen Träumen. Jene Träume, von denen Sie sprechen und behaupten, dass Sie aus meiner Vergangenheit stammen.“_  
  
 _„Ich werde in Ihrer Akte nachsehen ob dort Hinweise zu finden sind, ob Sie beide sich möglicherweise bekannt sind.“_   
  


Damit war für den Therapeuten in dieser Hinsicht alles gesagt gewesen und es wurde seine Person nie wieder erwähnt geschweige denn erneut dieses Thema aufgegriffen. Wiein Trance folgte sie also den beiden großgewachsenen Männern, wobei Sherlock weiterhin fest ihre Hand in seiner hielt. „Was tun Sie beruflich?“ fragte er Mike. „Ich bin in einer beratenden Funktion tätig, reise dabei viel durch das Land.“ „Ich verstehe, klingt sehr trocken.“ „Das mag sich für Sie so anhören, im Endeffekt ist es das vermutlich auch.“ meinte der Mann mit dem hohen Haaransatz und schenkte dabei ein Grinsen in ihre Richtung, dass sie wie automatisch erwiderte. „Was tun Sie beide beruflich?“ „Wir sind beide Chemiker, wobei meine Frau Pathologie studiert hat.“ kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus Sherlocks Mund. Molly blickte zuerst verwirrt auf den dunklen gelockten Hinterkopf bevor ihre Augen zu dem Mann rechts wanderten, der stumm nickte. „Also darf ich annehmen, dass Sie Pathologin vom Beruf sind Molly?“ Unsicher nickte sie. „Klingt sehr morbide.“ „Ist es auch Mike, aber meine Frau hat sich wohl aus verschiedenen Gründen für diesen Beruf entschieden.“ erklärte Sherlock wobei sich die Frau neben ihm fragte, woher er diese ganzen Informationen nahm. Doch viel mehr interessanter war für Molly, dass sie sich tatsächlich für das Morbide generell interessierte und sie immer wieder neugierig diverse Kriminalgeschichten regelrecht verschlungen hatte, die sie im Gemeinschaftsraum eines Tages in einer verlassenen Ecke des Lesebereichs fand.   
  
„Molly, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“ Sherlocks Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie fragend aufblicken, in sein besorgtes Gesicht. „Ja, Sherlock. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Sie spürte wie sein besorgter Ausdruck in den Augen über ihre Gestalt wanderten, sie richtiggehend musterten. Erst jetzt verspürte sie seinen starken Griff um ihren linken Oberarm. Verwirrt sah sie einen Moment lang auf seinen Arm, der unter einem schwarzen langärmligen Shirt versteckt war. Einzig seine langen, schlangen Finger berührten ihren Oberarm, der von der beigefarbigen Weste verdeckt war. „Mike, besorgt uns gerade ein Zimmer. Ich hoffe es ist für dich in Ordnung, dass ich dich als meine Ehefrau ausgegeben habe.“ Hörte sie plötzlich seine leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr, denn er hatte sich innerhalb von einer Sekunde zu ihr heruntergebeugt, spürte dabei seinen warmen Atem an ihrem linken Ohr. Während er mit ihr sprach wanderten ihre Augen zu Mike, der mit der jungen, durchaus ansehnlichen Frau, an der Rezeption sprach. „Es stört mich nicht, in Anbetracht unserer Situation ist es wohl die beste Option gewesen.“ erwiderte Molly ihm leise während sie Mike ein Lächeln schenkte, der gerade dabei war seinen Kopf zu ihr zu drehen. „Er beobachtet uns gerade, nicht wahr?“ hörte sie Sherlock leise flüstern. „Ja…“ hauchte sie und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie auch schon im nächsten Augenblick seine weichen Lippen auf den Ihrigen. Es war nur ein kurzer Kuss, mehr ein sanftes hauchen der beiden Münder aneinander. Doch er reichte aus um in Molly ein wahres Feuerwerk an Gefühlen zu verursachen. Während Sherlock ihr ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte, blickte sie unsicher in seine Augen während sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte das Mike zurückkehrte.   
  
„Hier, ich konnte ein Doppelzimmer für euch Beide bekommen. Wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich euch morgen nach dem Frühstück mit nach London mitnehmen.“ „Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen Mike. Vielen Dank.“ Bedankte sich Molly höflich während Sherlock den Mann vor sich skeptisch anblickte, bevor er ein drücken an seiner Hand spürte. „Vielen Dank Mike!“ „Kein Problem, hier der Zimmerschlüssel. Die Frau an der Rezeption hat mir gesagt, dass es um sieben Abendessen gibt. Ich nehme an wir sehen uns dann später eben da?“ Da der Mann mit den dunklen gelockten Haaren wieder keine Reaktion zeigte, drückte sie erneut seine Hand leicht und erwiderte: „Das werden wir sehe gerne, nicht wahr Sherlock?“ „Natürlich. Vielen Dank Mike.“ antwortete er mit einem höflichen Lächeln während er den Zimmerschlüssel entgegennahm. Nickend ließ der Mann mit dem hohen Haaransatz die Beiden alleine und im hinteren Bereich des Foyers verschwand. „Wo ist unser Zimmer Sherlock?“ fragte Molly während Sherlock nachdenklich Mike nachblickte. „Warte kurz, ich werde die Frau dort vorne fragen.“ Nickend ließ sie seine Hand los und beobachtete stumm wie er zu der Rezeption schritt. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte Ihnen und Mike nur noch die Zimmer geben, die sich oberhalb der Rezeption befinden. Ich hoffe das stellt für Sie beiden kein Problem dar. Einfach hier hinten, die Treppe hinauf.“ hörte sie die freundliche Stimme der Frau sagen. „Aber nein, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Vielen Dank!“


	4. Erkenntnisse

**..Erkenntnisse:.**   


  
Unschlüssig stand Molly mitten im Doppelzimmer, welches ihnen beiden zugeteilt worden war. Während Sherlock sogleich im angrenzenden kleinen Badezimmer verschwand, wanderte Mollys Blick zum kleinen Fenster, das direkt auf die angrenzende Straße zeigte. Schweigend konnte sie beobachten, wie langsam die Sonne hinter der weiten grünen hügeligen Landschaft verschwand um der beginnenden Abenddämmerung Platz zu machen. Wie lange hatte sie sich nach der Freiheit gesehnt, war in ihren kleinen kahlen, weißen Zimmerchen gestanden und hatte aus dem vergitternden Fenster in den angrenzenden Garten geblickt. Wie oft war ihr Blick in die Ferne geschwankt. Doch jetzt wo sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht hatte, durchfuhr sie eine große Unsicherheit. Eine Unsicherheit die sie merkbar frösteln ließ. Unbewusst verschränkte die junge Frau ihre Arme um ihren Körper, als könne diese Umarmung ihr Schutz und Wärme geben. „Molly?“ Sie hörte hinter sich seine tiefe besorgte Stimme sprechen. Ohne ihre Arme von ihrem Körper zu lösen blickte sie nach oben, wo sie seinen Kopf oberhalb ihrer rechten Schulter erkannte. „Ist dir kalt?“ „Indirekt schon, aber dennoch nicht im klassischen Sinne.“ „Soll heißen?“ „Seit ich denken kann, sprich meiner Zeit dort wollte ich immer frei sein. Doch jetzt wo ich frei bin…“ „...fühlt es sich nicht nach Freiheit an?“ mutmaßte er leise. „Ja richtig.“ „Dann sind wir bereits zwei.“ Überrascht öffnete sie ein wenig ihren Mund, wusste aber nicht so recht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Stumm wandte sie sich wieder dem Sonnenuntergang zu.  
  
„Haben der Doktor und du wenigstens Fortschritte gemacht, was deine Vergangenheit betraf?“ fragte sie während ihr Blick weiterhin auf den Horizont gerichtet war. „Nur sehr wenig. Und selbst das was ich aus meiner Vergangenheit weiß, stammt aus dem Wiedergegebenen aus meiner Krankenakte.“ „Hat der Doktor etwa das dir erzählt?“ „Nein.“ „Aber woher weißt du es dann Sherlock?“ Ungläubig blickte sie nun zu ihm hoch. Neugierig stellte sie fest, wie er seinen Blick vom Sonnenuntergang abwandte und sie breit angrinste, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und sich zum kleinen Tisch bewegte, wo zwei Stühle bereitstanden. Dort angekommen, öffnete er ein wenig die dunkle Jeansjacke wo nun Unterlagen zum Vorschein kamen. „Sherlock, was ist das?“ wollte sie neugierig wissen, während sie sich nun endgültig vom Fenster abwandte und sich ihm näherte. „Das ist meine Krankenakte.“ erklärte er während er die Unterlagen geräuschvoll auf der Oberfläche des Tisches ablegte. Während Molly sich ihm näherte fiel ihr etwas bei den Unterlagen auf. „Sind das etwa zwei Akten?“ „Ja, das sind zwei verschiedene Akte.“ „Aber wieso gibt es zu dir zwei verschiedene Akten?“ „Nein, es gibt nur eine einzige wie von jedem anderen Insassen auch.“ „Aber wem gehört dann die andere Akte?“ Wortlos schob er ihr die zweite Mappe hinüber. Stirnrunzelnd beugte sich die junge Frau über den Tisch und sah auf die Oberfläche der Krankenakte. Augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre Augen als sie den Namen las, zu der die Krankenakte gehörte. „Hast du mich deswegen vorhin im Auto Molly Hooper genannt?“ „Sieh hinein und entscheide selbst darüber Molly Hooper.“ meinte er nur kryptisch während er sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber niederließ und seine Krankenakte öffnete. „Wieso hast du sie mitgenommen? Du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht.“ fragte sie stattdessen und ließ die beigefarbige Mappe vor sich noch unberührt. Fasziniert stellte sie fest, wie Sherlock einen Moment lang seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.   
  
„Es war Zufall gewesen. Als ich in dem Büro des Doktors gewesen bin und nach meiner Akte gesucht hatte, habe ich sie auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckt. Neugierig wie ich bin habe ich einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen und dein Foto gesehen. Sofort konnte ich mich an die kurze Begegnung mit dir erinnern und ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Seit dem Tag an dem ich dich gesehen hatte, wollte ich wissen wer du bist. Dein Gesicht, es verfolgte mich bis in meine Träume.“ Er hielt inne und sah hoch zu ihr. „Es tut mir leid, du musst mich nun für einen durchgeknallten Stalker halten. Doch ich muss mich an jede Möglichkeit klammern, die mir vielleicht helfen könnte mich an meine Vergangenheit zu erinnern.“ Sprachlos nickte sie ihm zu, jedoch nicht, weil sie dem jungen Mann sich gegenüber für einen Verrückten hielt, sondern weil es ihm ebenso erging wie ihm selbst. Seufzend wandte sie ihren Blick auf die beigefarbige Mappe vor sich, atmete tief durch, zog die Mappe zu sich heran und öffnete diese. Kaum war die erste Seite umgeblättert blickte sie auf einem Foto sich selbst entgegen. Interessanterweise trug ihr altes Ich langes dunkles Haar, dass ein zartes Rot aufwies. „Meine Haare.“ „Sie sind lang, nicht wahr?“ entgegnete Sherlock während er sich in seine Eigene Akte vertiefte. „Pathologin im Barths.“ murmelte sie und las weiter, als sie plötzlich inne hielt während ihre Augen sich augenblicklich weiteten. „Was zur Hölle…“ sagte Sherlock und spiegelte damit ihre Gedanken wieder.   
  
Verwirrt blickte sie von ihrer Krankenakte auf und erkannte das Sherlock sie geschockt anstarrte. „Was ist Sherlock?“ fragte sie gedehnt, wobei sie sich aufgrund seines durchdringenden Gesichtsausdrucks zunehmend unwohl fühlte. „Sieh mal auf deinen Familienstand Molly und nachfolgenden Namen.“ Irritiert von seiner Aussage wanderten ihre Augen hinunter auf das Stammblatt vor sich. „Molly Hooper-Holmes, verheiratet mit William Sherlock Scott Holmes.“ las sie leise vor, bevor ihr die Wahrheit buchstäblich unter die Nase geschoben wurde als ihr Gegenüber ein weiteres Foto in ihr Blickfeld schob. Es war ein Foto von zwei Personen, einem Ehepaar am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. „Was zum…“ begann sie murmelnd während sie mit zitternden Fingern das Foto hochnahm um es näher betrachten zu können. „Haben Sie dich deswegen immer William genannt?“ „Scheint so zu sein, weil es scheinbar wirklich mein Vorname ist.“ gab er stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis. „Aber Sherlock ist dir vertrauter, familiärer.“ stellte Molly fest. „Wie bitte?“ murmelte er während er sich seiner Akte wieder zuwandte. Irgendetwas ließ die junge Frau ihre Aussage sofort bereuen, daher sagte sie leise: „Es tut mir leid, Sherlock.“

  
__ „Sherlock, es tut mir leid. John, er hat…“   
„Ja?“  
„Er hat mir gesagt, dass wenn du…Hilfe brauchen solltest…“   
  


„Sherlock?“ Erst als er eine Berührung auf seiner linken Hand verspürte sah er fragend hoch, direkt in ihr besorgtes Gesicht. „Molly?“ entgegnete er ihr fragend und blickte dabei auf ihre zarten Finger die sich nun gesamt um seine Hand legten. „Warum hast du mich mitgenommen Sherlock?“ „Du hattest mich darum gebeten.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest ablehnen können. Also warum?“ „Ich wollte wissen wer du bist, ich habe mich seit jenen Tag mit dir verbunden gefühlt. Selbst in meinen Träumen haben wir miteinander gesprochen.“ Sofort zog die junge Frau ihre Hand blitzartig zurück, als hätte sie sich an ihm verbrannt. „Molly?“ „Du hast von Situationen geträumt?“ Irritiert nickte er während sie sich erhob. Sichtlich verwirrt von ihren merkwürdigen Verhalten ließ Sherlock sie keinen Moment mehr aus den Augen sodass er schweigend beobachten konnte wie die junge Frau vor ihm begann nervös im Zimmer umher zu laufen. „Kannst du mir eine solche Situation als Beispiel benennen?“ bat sie ihm schlussendlich während sie noch immer nicht in ihren Bewegungen innehielt. Sherlock wusste zwar nicht warum sie ihm danach fragte, aber es sich um ihre Person handelte beschloss er ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.   
  
„Wir stehen beide in einer Kirche und ich tippe andauernd in ein Smartphone vor mir. Ein Priester steht vor uns und spricht über irgendetwas. Ich kann dir nicht sagen um was es genau geht, ich weiß nur; dass du neben mir stehst.“ „Was für Kleidung trage ich?“ „Ich…“ stotterte er während er begann sich an die Einzelheiten des Traumes zu erinnern. „Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben, aber was ich gesehen habe war, dass du eine helle Weste getragen hast und in deinen Haaren befand sich eine…“ „…rotes schleifenartiges Geflecht?“ beendete Molly seinen Satz mit leiser Stimme. Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich, wobei er sprachlos zu ihr blickte. „Ich trug ein Kleid mit einem roten Blumenmuster, dass lediglich von schmalen Trägern gehalten wurde.“ „Es besaß eine überdimensionale rote Schleife unterhalb des Brustbereiches.“ murmelte er vor sich hin bevor er direkt in ihr Gesicht blickte. „Gut, aufgrund dessen, dass wir beide hier die gleichen Erinnerungen aufweisen können wir wohl getrost davon ausgehen, dass…“ „...es wahr ist. Wir beide sind in der Vergangenheit miteinander verheiratet gewesen.“ „Gewesen?“ „Wieso tragen wir denn keine Eheringe? Weder du noch ich?“ fragte er mit skeptischer Stimme. Molly zuckte mit der Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber du hast recht. Was steht eigentlich bei dir in der Akte beim Familienstand?“ Sherlocks Augen wanderten erneut zu seinem eigenen Akt und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er heftig schlucken musste. Rasch schloss er die Mappe vor sich und schob sie zur Seite. „Es steht das gleiche wie bei dir.“ entgegnete er ihr mit schneller Stimme. Skeptisch wanderte Mollys Blick von seinem Gesicht zu der Mappe, die nun rechts neben Sherlocks zusammengefalteten Händen lag. „Tatsächlich? Dann wirst du doch nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich einen kurzen Blick darauf werfe? Immerhin sind wir scheinbar verheiratet.“   
  
Während ihrer Worte beugte sich die junge Frau über den Tisch und wollte nach der Krankenakte des Mannes ihr gegenüber greifen, als dieser dies zu verhindern versuchte indem er die Mappe kurz vor ihren Finger aus ihren Bereich wegzog. „Sherlock?“ fragte sie unsicher, als er mit der Mappe bewaffnet sich erhob und einige Meter zwischen sich und Molly brachte. „Es ist nicht von Notwendigkeit, immerhin steht es ja bei dir selbst so geschrieben, dass wir Beide verheiratet sind. Das muss doch absolut ausreichen, meinst du nicht?“ Die junge Frau zog ihre Hand zurück und blickte wieder in das Innere ihrer Krankenakte.   
  
„Steht in deiner Akte ein Datum unserer Hochzeit?“ wollte sie von ihm wissen während sie die Papiere langsam durchblätterte. Stirnrunzelnd ließ sich Sherlock auf das geräumige Doppelbett sinken und öffnete die Flügelmappe in seinen Händen. „Ja, der fünfte Mai. Trauzeugen waren Mycroft und Anthea Holmes gewesen.“ las er vor, wobei ihm bei der Nennung von Mycroft jener Mann ins Gedächtnis kam, der die Beiden auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. „Natürlich, dein Bruder und seine angebliche Ehefrau.“ „Wie bitte?“ fragte er und sah dementsprechend verwirrt zu Molly, die sich entschuldigend wieder ihrer Akte zuwandte. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt? Mein Bruder und seine Frau?“ „Ja natürlich Mycroft ist doch dein Bruder Sherlock. Anthea seine Untergegebene, die er ebenfalls aus Schutzgründen zur Frau genommen hatte.“ Alarmiert von Mollys Worten erhob sich der Mann mit den dunklen Locken und bewegte sich auf Molly zu. „Woher weißt du das alles Molly?“ Erst jetzt wurde der jungen Frau vor ihm scheinbar bewusst was sie eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte und blickte bestürzt zu ihrem Gegenüber. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ „Dafür aber ich. Ich denke es kommen Teile deiner Erinnerungen langsam zurück.“ „Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall, denn immerhin sieht der Fahrer ja genauso aus wie…“ „Mycroft.“ kam Sherlock murmelnd zur Erkenntnis. „Und die Frau unten an der Rezeption?“ „..ist Anthea.“ erinnerte sich Molly stotternd. „Was zur Hölle wird hier gespielt?“ Seine Stimme war nun deutlich gereizter als noch Sekunden zuvor.   
  
Molly erhob sich rasch und berührte Sherlock, der von ihr abgewandt stand, an der Schulter. „Beruhige dich Sherlock.“ „Es war kein Zufall, dass gerade er uns am Straßenrand aufgelesen hat. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat nach uns gesucht.“ „Das mag so sein Sherlock, aber immerhin hat er uns nicht zurückgebracht.“ versuchte sie den Mann, dessen Schultern nun bebten zu beruhigen. „Das stimmt, aber dennoch müssen wir von hier verschwinden.“ „Wo sollen wir denn nur in Sherlock? Wir haben weder Geld noch ein Auto um von hier fort zu gelangen.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft während ihr Blick zu der offenen Krankenakte auf dem Bett wanderte. „Das ist bedauerlicherweise richtig, aber wir werden trotzdem von hier verschwinden.“ „Aber wie?“ „Das werde ich regeln. Schlaf eine kleine Runde, ich werde in der Zwischenzeit die Gegend erkunden.“ „Du lässt mich alleine?“ fragte sie ihm mit unsicherer Stimmlage. „Das werde ich niemals Molly Hooper.“ sagte er mit einem ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck bevor er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren von ihr abwandte und das Zimmer verließ. Kaum war die Tür geräuschvoll geschlossen eilte die junge Frau zum großen Doppelbett und zog die Krankenakte zu sich heran.   
  
„Name – William Sherlock Scott Holmes, geboren am 06. Jänner, verheiratet mit Molly Elizabeth Hooper – Datum 05.05., Trauzeugen – Mycroft & Anthea Holmes.“ las sie mit leiser Stimme bevor ihr augenblicklich die Stimme versagte als sie ein einziges Wort las, das in Großbuchstaben darunter geschrieben stand. „Verwitwet seit 01.10.“ murmelte sie heftig atmend. „Aber wieso? Ich bin doch noch am Leben!“ murmelte sie, sichtlich verwirrt während sie nun in seiner Krankenakte weiterblätterte.  
  


__ „Informationen über Patienten William Holmes.   
Am Tage seiner Aufnahme war Patient Holmes zuvor mit einer Überdosis in seiner Wohnung, in der 221b Bakerstreet von Doktor John Watson aufgefunden worden. Dieser konnte verhindern, dass Mister Holmes an der Überdosis verschieden ist. Er kann sich weder an seine Vergangenheit noch an Geschehnissen aus der jüngeren Gegenwart erinnern. Patient Holmes zeigt deutliche Anzeichen einer schweren Drogenabhängkeit sowie deutlich schweres suizidales Verhalten. Er spricht immer wieder nur zwei Namen – Joanna - und Molly – denn seiner zuvor verstorbenen Frau.   
Für Patient wird ein Entzug und anschließender Aufnahme in der Einrichtung angedacht, mit anfänglicher Abschottung von anderen Patienten.   
Datum – 10.10.“   


  
Kopfschüttelnd blätterte sie um und konnte immer wieder kleine Anmerkungen zum Verlauf seines Entzuges sowie einiger Gespräche mit den Psychologen erkennen. Zwei Seiten weiter konnte sie plötzlich einen Eintrag mit roten Stift erkennen, er stach deutlich hervor und zog damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf.   
  


__ „12.12.  
Ankunft neuer Patientin – Miriam Sherrinford – darf nie in direkten Kontakt mit Patient Holmes gelangen – Gefahr von Auslösung eines möglichen Rückfalls von Patient in seine akute Abhängigkeit.“  
Rasch warf sie einen Blick in ihre eigene Krankenakte und konnte bei den Erstinformationen den Namen Miriam Sherrinford als Name in ihrer Erstinformation lesen.   
„Miriam Sherrinford, aufgenommen nach schlimmen Unfall – Herkunft dessen unbekannt – Patientin leidet unter starker Amnesie, erinnert sich an nichts aus ihrer Vergangenheit – weißt schwere suizidale Tendenzen auf sowie Panikattacken – Trauma gegen jegliche Art von Wasser. Verbleib bis auf weiteres – Auf Anweisung wird eine Unterbringung entfernt von Patient Holmes empfohlen – Behandlung ausschließlich von Doktor John Watson – wie Patient Holmes.“   


  
Sie wollte schon ihre Akte erneut schließen, als sie ein zusammengefaltetes Papier entdeckte, dass aus ihrer Krankenakte herausgefallen sein musste, denn es lag nun einsam neben der offenen Flügelmappe. Neugierig nahm sie hoch, faltete es nichts ahnend auseinander und schnappte sofort nach Luft. Es war, nicht wie zuerst von ihr angenommen ein Stück Papier, sondern insgesamt zwei Stück, die ineinander gefalteten gewesen waren. „Urkunde über Eheschließung.“ murmelte sie und erkannte rasch, dass es sich um die Trauungsurkunde von Sherlock und ihr handelte. Zitternd legte sie das verbleichte Stück Dokument vorsichtig neben sich ab ehe sie zögerlich das zweite Dokument aufklappte. „Todesurkunde von Molly Elizabeth Hooper Holmes, verschwunden im Zuge einer Entführung durch Doktor James Moriarty. Anhand von DNA Abgleich identifiziert nach einem Fund in einer Hölle nahe eines Gewässers. Zusätzliche Identifizierung durch Ehemann nicht möglich, da Verweigerung von Realität. Gezeichnet Mycroft Holmes.“ murmelte sie und schlug sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund.   
  
„Molly, ich habe etwas…“ Seine Stimme holte sie zurück in die Realität und ließ sie langsam von den Dokumenten in ihren Händen aufblicken. Sie erblickte Sherlocks Gestalt die in der offenen Tür stand und sie atemlos ansah. Schweigend konnte sie beobachten wie seine Augen zuerst zu seiner Krankenakte wanderte, danach zu den Dokumenten in ihren Händen und anschließend in ihrem Gesicht ankam. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen, schloss er hinter sich die Zimmertür und verschloss diese geräuschvoll. „Hast du es gelesen?“ „Was gelesen?“ „Das alles? Wusstest du davon?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wurde stutzig als ich las, dass ich verwitwet sein soll und hab dann die Daten der jeweiligen Einlieferungen verglichen.“ „Aber, dass ergibt keinen Sinn. Wieso steht bei mir ich bin mit dir verheiratet während bei dieser steht, dass ich tot bin. Was ich ja allen Anschein nach nicht bin, weil ich ja hier lebendig vor dir sitze.“ erklärte sie mit deutlich erregter und nervöser Stimme. „Das stimmt, du bist nicht tot.“ „Aber wieso, steht es hier dann hier?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann nur vermuten, dass du gefunden wurdest nachdem ich in die Einrichtung gebracht worden bin nach ich beinahe an einer Überdosis gestorben bin.“ „Ich habe davon gelesen, im Aufnahmebogen.“ murmelte sie. „Wir müssen unbedingt mit Mycroft reden, er hat zweifelsohne damit zu tun. Hier diese Bemerkung bezüglich dem Verbleib meiner Person ist von ihm gezeichnet worden.“ erzählte sie und überreichte ihm das Stück Papier. „Woher hast du das? Das habe ich noch nie gesehen.“ wollte Sherlock wissen während er seine Krankenakte danach durchsuchte. „Es fiel aus meiner Krankenakte heraus.“

  
„Molly hast du von einem Wassertank oder ähnlichem schon einmal geträumt?“ flüsterte er kaum hörbar vor die junge Frau neben ihm. Ohne es zu wollen beschleunigte sich Mollys Atem von einer Sekunde zur nächsten und sie rang plötzlich nach Luft. Überrascht und schockiert zugleich beobachtete Sherlock wie sie nach hinten fiel und keuchend nach Luft schnappte. „Molly! Ganz ruhig, ich bin hier!“ sagte er lautstark, beugte sich über sie und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine. „Sherlock, ich krieg…ich bekomme keine Luft mehr…. es ist so viel Wasser, es dringt in meine Lungen ein…“ keuchte sie panikartig und Tränen liefen ihr dabei über die Wangen. Ohne nachzudenken, zog er Mollys bebenden Körper zu sich hoch und fest an sich. „Es ist alles gut, du bist in keinen Wasser Molly. Du bist hier bei mir, in Sicherheit. Es ist alles gut mein Schatz.“ sagte er gefühlvoll und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Rücken, immer wieder bis sie sich schlussendlich nach einigen Sekunden beruhigt hat.

  
„Ich träume jede Nacht davon.“ begann sie zögerlich. „Wovon?“ fragte er sanft während sich ihr zierlicher Körper noch immer in seinerUmarmung befand. „Ich bin in einem Wassertank und habe eine Sauerstoffflasche über meinen Mund und Nase. Ich warte auf eine Ankunft, eine Ankunft die mich retten soll. Dann wird die Luft immer knapper und zugleich ein irres, verrückten Lachen immer lauter. Danach bekomme ich keinen Sauerstoff mehr aus der Flasche, die ich verzweifelt wegwerfe. Im nächsten Augenblick blicke ich in dein panisches, angsterfülltes Gesicht, deine Hände sind beide an die Scheiben des Tanks gelegt. Obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass durch jede Bewegung Wasser in mein Innerstes eindringt, schwimme ich zu der Trennwand und lege meine rechte Hand an deine, schenke dir ein Lächeln ehe alles vor meinen Augen schwarz wird. Danach wache ich jedes Mal panisch auf.“


	5. Mycroft und die Wahrheit - I

**.:Mycroft und die Wahrheit I:. **   
  
  
_„Ich träume jede Nacht davon.“ begann sie zögerlich. „Wovon?“ fragte er sanft während sich ihr zierlicher Körper noch immer in seiner Umarmung befand. „Ich bin in einem Wassertank und habe eine Sauerstoffflasche über meinen Mund und Nase. Ich warte auf eine Ankunft, eine Ankunft die mich retten soll. Dann wird die Luft immer knapper und zugleich ein irres, verrückten Lachen immer lauter. Danach bekomme ich keinen Sauerstoff mehr aus der Flasche, die ich verzweifelt wegwerfe. Im nächsten Augenblick blicke ich in dein panisches, angsterfülltes Gesicht, deine Hände sind beide an die Scheiben des Tanks gelegt. Obwohl mir bewusst ist, dass durch jede Bewegung Wasser in mein Innerstes eindringt, schwimme ich zu der Trennwand und lege meine rechte Hand an deine, schenke dir ein Lächeln ehe alles vor meinen Augen schwarz wird. Danach wache ich jedes Mal panisch auf.“_

  
  
Sherlock schloss gequält seine Augen und drückte Mollys Körper enger an sich während sie von erneuten Schluchzen heimgesucht wurde. „Das ist kein Alptraum oder?“ „Nein, ich befürchte das sind Erinnerungen.“ Sie beendete die Umarmung und blickte ihm fragend aus ihren traurigen Augen an. „Ich wusste nicht warum und wieso, aber ich träumte immer wieder von deinem Gesicht. Zuerst lächelst du mich an, der Hintergrund ist hell erleuchtet, wir befinden uns in einem Bett zusammen. Doch dann ändert sich schlagartig der Hintergrund hinter dir, es ist als wärst du unter Wasser und ich möchte zu dir, doch irgendetwas hält mich davon ab und ich kann nur hilflos zusehen wie du die Augen schließt. Danach wache ich jedes Mal schreiend auf.“ Seine Stimme zittert zunehmend während er ihr seinen immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum schildert. „Du hast versucht mich zu retten.“ „Aber es ist mir scheinbar nicht gelungen. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen, ich hatte versagt.“ gab er schweratmend zur Kenntnis.   
  
„Du hast nicht versagt Sherlock.“ hörten beide schließlich eine männliche Stimme sprechen. Fragend blickte Molly auf während sie aus den Augenwinkel erkannte wie Sherlock vor ihr resignierend die Augen schloss. „Mike?“ fragte sie stirnrunzelnd, doch tief in ihren Inneren wusste sie bereits die Antwort auf diese Frage. „Mycroft, Mike werde ich nur von unserer Mutter genannt wie du dich eventuell noch erinnern wirst Molly.“ erklärte er und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Besorgt blickte Molly zu Sherlock, dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen waren. Als sie spürte wie seine Finger nach ihren suchten bevor sie sich geradezu schmerzvoll einhakten. „Was ist damals wirklich passiert Mycroft? Warum waren Sherlock und ich an diesem Ort?“ „Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte.“ „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, meinst du nicht Bruder?“ sagte Sherlock in einem herausfordernden Tonfall, ehe er sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich neben Molly niederließ. Mycroft beobachtete mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue wie Sherlock seinen Druck auf Mollys Hand verstärkte und ihm dabei mit einem todernsten Gesichtsausdruck bedachte. „Wie ich sehe, ändern sich manche Dinge wohl nie. Wie weit habt ihr beide eure Erinnerungen wieder zurückerlangt?“ „Das wirst doch ohnehin am besten wissen.“ stichelte Sherlock und kassierte seitens Molly einen tadelnden Ausdruck.   
  
„Das ist richtig, ich erhielt jede Woche einen Bericht über den Gesundheitszustand von euch beiden.“ gab er zu Protokoll. „Sagt euch beiden der Name Moriarty etwas?“ Während Molly kurz einen heftigen Stich in der Brustgegend verspürte konnte sie deutlich erkennen wie sich Sherlock neben ihr körperlich anspannte und dabei fest ihre Hand drückte. „Euch alles haargenau zu erzählen, würde zu lange dauern. Ich werde euch die Vorgeschichte nur kurz darlegen, ehe es um jene Dinge gehen wird die zu der Situation geführt hat in der wir uns jetzt alle befinden.“ „Situation?“ fragte Molly verwirrt nach. „Das mein Bruder und seine Frau in einer Nervenanstalt die letzten acht Monate verbracht haben. Da ihr nun aber ausgebrochen seid, mussten wir schnell handeln und ich wusste, dass ihr nur mir vertrauen würdet, auch wenn ihr mich letztendlich gar nicht erkennen würdet.“ „Ist es denn so schlimm, dass wir uns beide nach Freiheit sehnen?“ fragte Sherlock mit ungehaltener Stimme. „Es ist nicht Freiheit nach der ihr euch Beiden sehnt, zumindest nicht in erster Linie.“ „Wie bitte? Was soll das bitte heißen, wir sind nicht ausgebrochen, weil wir frei sein wollten? Natürlich sind wir nur aus diesem einen Grund geflohen? Hast du denn überhaupt eine Ahnung wie es ist, nicht zu wissen wer man überhaupt eigentlich ist, warum man Nacht für Nacht von Alpträumen heimgesucht wird von einer Frau die ich nur einmal kurz gesehen hatte?“ „Ich weiß, wir waren uns der Problematik bewusst, die in der Gefahr liegt, wenn ihr Beide im gleichen Trakt untergebracht worden seid. Doch es blieb uns keine andere Wahl, denn wir konnte nicht riskieren, dass ihr voneinander entfernt werdet.“ „Wieso nicht?“ „Auch, wenn ihr es nicht glaubt, unser gemeinsames Ziel war es immer gewesen euch in kleinen Schritten näher zu bringen.“ „Ihr?“ Sherlock war hellhörig geworden während Molly sprachlos Mycrofts Erzählung beiwohnte.   
  
„John Watson und ich.“ „Doktor Watson?“ „John…“ murmelte Molly leise und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken seitens Mycroft. „In Anbetracht eurer Gemeinsamkeit war es für uns unerlässlich euch auf irgendeinem Wege wieder zusammen zu bringen.“ „Du meinst unsere Ehe?“ „Nicht vorrangig sein.“ „Sondern?“ Mycroft verzog schmerzvoll sein Gesicht als Sherlock Mollys Hand ausließ, nach vorne schellte und seine Faust auf den Tisch rammte, nur Zentimeter von Mycrofts Finger entfernt. „Sag schon, von was sprichst du genau?“ „Von eurer gemeinsamen Tochter, Joanna.“   
  
Während Sherlock die Kinnlade herunterklappte schnappte Molly hinter ihm geräuschvoll nach Luft wobei ihr augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen traten. „Joanna.“ flüsterte sie schluchzend sodass Sherlock sich zu ihr umdrehte und gefühlvoll anblickte, ehe er wieder mit ernsten Gesicht zu seinem Bruder blickte. „Wir haben eine Tochter?“ Mycroft nahm aus dem Inneren seiner Jackentasche eine kleine Ledertasche und überreichte sie Sherlock. „Ja, sie ist mittlerweile knapp zwei Jahre alt.“ Ehrfürchtig öffnete Sherlock die kleine Ledertasche und ein kleines Mädchen mit dunklen Locken kam zum Vorschein. „Oh mein Gott.“ murmelte Molly hinter ihm deren heißen Atem er in seinem Nacken spüren konnte. „Geht es ihr gut?“ fragte Sherlock während er das Foto herausnahm und Molly gab. „Ja, sie entwickelt sich sehr gut und ist in vielen Dingen anderen Kindern in ihren Alter weit voraus.“ „Wo lebt sie?“ „Sie lebt bei Anthea und mir.“ „Bei dir? Seit wann magst du Kinder?“ Ungläubig blinzelte Sherlock den Mann vor sich an, den er seit jeher als eiskalten Mann kannte. „Es hat sich an meiner Einstellung nicht wirklich viel geändert, dennoch ist sie meine einzige Nichte und wir konnten sie unmöglich bei John und Mary lassen.“ „Weshalb?“ fragte Molly als sie von der Fotografie in ihren Händen aufblickte. Fragend blickte Sherlock von ihr zu Mycroft. „Weil Joanna offiziell tot ist.“ „Wieso?“ Sherlock griff instinktiv nach Mollys Hand, die unbewusst seine gesucht hatte. „Weil Moriarty hinter ihr her gewesen ist. Molly du konntest an jenen Nachmittag gerade noch verhindern, dass sie Joanna fanden als sie dich aufsuchten und entführten.“ „Wie habe ich das geschafft?“ „Du hast Joanna, sie war damals gerade einmal acht Monate alt mit insgesamt vier Trinkenflaschen und einigen Brötchen in den kleinen Raum unterhalb von Sherlocks Bett versteckt. Nur ich wusste über diesen Raum Bescheid, nicht einmal John kannte ihn.“   
  
„Kurz bevor sie in die Bakerstreet eingebrochen waren hast du mir und Sherlock, sowie John eine SMS geschickt. Es war das letzte Lebenszeichen, das wir von dir für die nächsten fünf Monate erhielten.“ „Wie habt ihr es angestellt, dass sie Joanna für tot halten?“ wollte Sherlock wissen. Mycroft atmete tief durch und blickte seinen Bruder ernst an. „Du hast nach Mollys Verschwinden und der Sache mit dem Wassertank komplett deinen Verstand verloren. Du bist wieder den Drogen verfallen und als du dich beinahe ins Jenseits befördert hast, geriet dabei deine Wohnung in der Bakerstreet in Brand.“ Mollys Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Ist Joanna…“ „Nein, keine Sorge. Joanna war von dem Zeitpunkt an, in der ich sie in dem Versteck fand immer bei Anthea und Mary gewesen. Wir waren uns bewusst gewesen, dass Sherlock nicht mehr in der Lage war für sie zu sorgen.“ „Ihr habt also einen Tod inszeniert und mich offiziell dafür verantwortlich gemacht?“ mutmaßte Sherlock mit einem gefährlichen Unterton. „Nein, du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht worden. Es wurde als eine Fehlfunktion des Gasherdes den Gerichten vorgelegt. Du bist aber tatsächlich im Krankenhaus gelegen mit leichten Verbrennungen.“ „Es gab also eine Explosion?“ „Ja, Sherlock hat im Drogenrausch gedacht er müsse mit explosionsartigen Dingen herumexperimentieren.“ Molly warf Sherlock einen tadelnden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser genervt zu seinem großen Bruder blickte.   
  
„Im Krankenhaus haben Sie dann festgestellt, dass du durch die Wucht der Explosion, die dich beinahe aus dem Fenster befördert hätte derartig stark war dass sie eine Amnesie in seinen Gehirn verursacht hatte. Von daher brachten wir dich dann in eine private Nervenheilanstalt. Als wir dann keine sechs Wochen später dich an einem Straßenrand nahe der Bakerstreet fanden, brachten wir auch dich ebenfalls dorthin. Was dir nach dem Vorfall im Wassertank und deinem Auffinden widerfahren ist, konnten wir bis heute nicht in Erfahrung bringen.“ „Was ist mit Moriarty?“ „Er ist auf der Flucht, unsere besten Leute sind darauf angesetzt.“ Besorgt stellte Molly fest, dass sich Sherlocks Finger mittlerweile so tief in ihr Fleisch bohrten, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit zu bluten begonnen hatte. Doch überraschenderweise schmerzte sie es gar nicht, denn es war Sherlock der ihr dies antat und nicht Moriarty. Und ohne es zu wollen, wurde sie plötzlich von einer Welle des Erinnerns heimgesucht sodass sie im nächsten Moment nach Luft schnappte und panisch in Sherlocks alarmiertes Gesicht blickte bevor alles schwarz wurde.

 


	6. Die Entführung der Molly Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Schlaflied "BEDTIMES - EVENING IS COMING" ist ein relativ häufig gebrauchtes Schlaflied für Babys in England. Im Internet ist der Text und akkustische Versionen bei Interesse leicht über diverse Suchmaschinen leicht zu finden. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, so nun sind alle Kapiteln hochgeladen, sowie es bei einer anderen Plattform sind. Updates wird es wöchentlich am Samstag/Sonntag geben. Ich würde mich über Kommentare von euch freuen, auch anonyme Comments sollten möglich sein ;) Viel Spaß!

**.:Die Entführung der Molly Holmes:. **

  
  
_Was mag nur im Inneren seines Kopfes vor sich gehen, was für Gedanken ihm wohl beschäftigten?_   
  
Besorgt beobachete Molly, die am Fenster stand und vorgab in die Schwärze der Nacht hinauszublicken, durch die Spiegelung des Fensterglases vor sich, die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt Sherlocks der über seine Krankenakte gebeugt war und darin las. Seit dem Moment als Mycroft, das Zimmer verließ, hatte sich der Mann mit den dunklen Locken sich mit seiner Krankenakte auf das Bett niedergelassen und las sie ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen. Tief im ihren Inneren tobte ein Wirbelsturm und er wurde mit jeder Stunde, die Sherlock nicht einmal zu ihr aufblickte schlimmer denn in ihr nagten viele Fragen – tausende von Fragen auf die es anscheinend noch keine Antwort für sie geben wollte. Irgendwann war sie dann aufgestanden und zum Fenster geschritten, sowie sie nun eine halbe Stunde später noch immer stand, ihre beiden Arme fest um ihren Körper geschlungen, als könnten sie die junge zierliche Person vor der bitteren Wahrheit beschützen. Sie hatte eine kleine Tochter und konnte sich nicht einmal an ihr Gesicht erinnern, nur anhand jenes Fotos, dass Mycroft ihnen gezeigt hatte – jenes Foto das einsam neben ihrer Krankenakte auf dem kleinen Tisch hinter ihr lag.  
  
„Ich kann mich an keinen einzigen Moment mit ihr erinnern.“ murmelte sie. Durch die Spiegelung des Fensters konnte sie aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen wie Sherlock von seiner Lektüre schweigend hochsah und in ihre Richtung blickte. „Ich weiß nicht einmal wie ihre Stimme klingt, wie ihr Schreien war, wenn sie hungrig war oder wie die Geburt selbst war. Warum kann ich mich nicht an unsere Tochter erinnern??“ Hörbar wie auch sichtbar verzweifelt verstärkte sie den Griff um ihren Körper und schluchzte. Schmerzerfüllt schloss ihre Augen und gab sich diesen intensiven Schmerz hin, der sich um ihre Seele klammerte. Sie vernahm nur abwesend Schritte hinter sich und ernst die Berührung an beiden Seite ihrer Oberarme holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Schluchzend öffnete sie ihre Augen und konnte Sherlocks besorgten Blick durch die Fensterscheibe vor sich erkennen, durch die Dunkelheit des Abends war dies ohne große Probleme möglich. „Es gibt dafür keine Erklärung, aber nun wissen wir wenigstens, dass wir eine kleine Tochter haben. Eine Tochter die du übrigens mit deinen Leben beschützt hast, wie mir scheint.“ Molly lächelte kurz als sie an Mycrofts Erzählung zurückdachte. „Ja Mycroft hat das gesagt, ich habe sie versteckt in der Kammer unter dem Bett.“ „Ja, aber sieh mal was ich hier gefunden habe!“ Fragend blickte sie nach unten und konnte beobachten wie Sherlock ihr eine DVD vor den Körper hielt wo etwas darauf geschrieben war. „Überwachungsvideo Wohnzimmer 221B, Tag der Entführung.“ las sie leise und blickte mit geweiteten Augen nach oben, direkt in Sherlocks Gesicht. Er nickte in Richtung den Fernsehbildschirm, der an der Wand hing, direkt oberhalb des kleinen Tisches. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich habe Angst vor dem was ich sehen könnte.“ „Wir müssen es tun, vielleicht löst es bei dir weitere Erinnerungen aus. Es geht hier nicht mehr nur um uns Molly, es geht um…“ „..Joanna.“ beendete sie resignierend seinen Satz und gab schließlich nickend ihr Einverständnis.  
  
Während Sherlock die DVD in den Player schob, der sich unmittelbar im benachbarten Kasten befand hineinschob, setzte sich Molly auf die Bettseite und lehnte ihren Körper gegen das Kopfende mit ganzer Kraft. Angsterfüllt, mit großer Ungewissheit beladen und Ehrfurcht lagen ihre Augen auf den noch schwarzen Bildschirm des TV-Geräts. „Bereit?“ wollte Sherlock wissen während er mit der Fernbedienung bewaffnet zu dem Doppelbett und somit an ihre Seite zurückkehrte. Stumm nickte sie und im nächsten Moment erschien ein Schwarzweißbild auf dem großen Bildschirm.  
  
Es war das Wohnzimmer der gemeinsamen Wohnung in der Bakerstreet zu erkennen. Molly bewegte sich mit einem kleinen Bündel in den Händen im Raum umher. Leise konnte man ihre singende Stimme hören und dem Schlaflied lauschen.  
  
__The evening is coming, the sun sinks to rest  
The crows are all flying straight home to their nest  
“Caw” says the crow as she flies over head  
“It's time little people were going to bed”  
  
„Du hast ihr immer vorgesungen, sie liebte dieses eine bestimmte Lied.“ „Während du dazu auf der Geige gespielt hast.“ ergänzte sie unbewusst während sie von den Bildern ihres anderen Ichs magisch angezogen war. „Richtig.“ murmelte Sherlock und riskierte einen kurzen, sanften Seitenblick, ehe er wieder zum Fernseher blickte.  


  
****_1 Jahr  
_  
_The flowers are closing, the daisy's asleep  
The primrose is buried in slumber so deep  
Closed for the night are the roses so red  
“It's time little people were going to bed”_  
  
Liebevoll blickte Molly auf das kleine Bündel herab, das friedvoll in ihren Armen lag, beschützt vom Rest der Welt. Ihre kleine Tochter liebte es, wenn sie ihr vorsang und dabei sich im Wohnzimmer umherbewegte. Doch am allerliebsten war es Joanna gewesen, wenn ihr Vater dabei auf seiner Geige spielte und sie selbst dazu sang.  
  
__„The trees whisper gently with streams of night air  
You hear it quite softly as we climb up the stair  
Lay down my darling and rest your sweet head  
“It's time little people were going to bed”  
  
Ein heftiges Gepolter ließ sie innehalten und erschrocken aufblicken. Stumm lauschte sie den plötzlich auftretenden Geräuschen, die sich unterhalb der Wohnung in der 221b Bakerstreet abspielten. „Die Wohnung ist oben!“ hörte sie eine krächzende männliche Stimme sprechen. Mit einem besorgten Blick auf ihre schlafende Tochter lief sie barfuß, so leise wie ihr möglich war in das Schlafzimmer und versperrte es sogleich, sie eingetreten war. „Mein kleiner Schatz, Mama legt dich jetzt in ein schönes Bettchen. Dort bleibst du solange bis Onkel Mycroft dich holt.“ murmelte sie leise nachdem sie den Teppich vor dem Bett zur Seite geschlagen hatte wo nun eine beinahe unsichtbare Tür zum Vorschein kam. Mit einem wachsamen Gehör in Richtung der lärmenden Geräuschkulisse die immer näher kam, öffnete sie die Tür, die nur eine gewisse Höhe zu öffnen war und gab rasch Joanna einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie das Baby in das kleine Bettchen legte, dass sich darin befand und drückte auf den Knopf der sich unmittelbar daneben befand. Augenblicklich senkte sich das Bettchen, mit dem schlafenden Baby darin hinab gesenkt wurde. „Ich habe dich lieb mein Schatz.“ murmelte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, bevor sie rasch die Falltür schloss und den Teppich darüber wieder ausbreitete. Im gleichen Augenblick hörte sie wie geräuschvoll die Eingangstür aufgestoßen wurde. Rasch nahm sie ihr Smartphone, drückte auf Mycrofts Nummer. Danach öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertür und konnte erkennen wie die ersten Männer bereits in das Wohnzimmer ihres Zuhauses einfielen. Rasch verschloss sie die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich und schob den Schlüssel unterhalb des Türschlitzes durch. „Molly?“ konnte sie leise die fragende Stimme ihres Schwagers über ihr Mobiltelefon vernehmen. „Was haben Sie hier verloren? Wer sind Sie?“ fragte sie nun lautstark während sie sich schnellen Schrittes dem Wohnzimmer näherte, während sie ihr Smartphone hinter ihren Rücken, beim Badezimmer angekommen, zielsicher in den Wäschekorb hineinwarf.  
  
„Ah wenn haben wir denn da? Molly Hooper oder soll ich besser sagen, Molly Holmes?“ sagte eine der Stimmen, die sofort aus der Menge herausstach. Kaum war die junge Frau, deren Haare lose zu einen leichten Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren, im Wohnzimmer angekommen fiel ihr die Kinnlade herab. Der Grund für ihre Fassungslosigkeit saß in dem Ledersessel ihres Mannes und dem Vater ihres gemeinsamen Kindes. „Wie kann das sein?“ stotterte sie als im nächsten Moment auch schon zwei Männer sie brutal an den Oberarmen erfassten und festhielten. „Überraschung!“ meinte der Mann vor ihr grinsend während er sich erhob. Mit schockgeweiteten Augen beobachtete Molly wie er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht aus sie zukam. „Oh Molls, wie sehr habe ich mich doch auf unser Wiedersehen gefreut!“ begrüßte er sie, bevor er sie mit einem starken Druck umarmte, sie richtiggehend eingezwängte. Während er dies tat wanderten ihre Augen zu einem Punkt im Regal, bevor sie sich innerhalb von einer Sekunde ihren Blick aus dem Fenster warf. „Wo ist denn euer entzückender Nachwuchs?“ Alarmiert schloss Molly niedergeschlagen ihre Augen, atmete tief durch bevor sie erwiderte: „Sie ist bei Freunden.“ „Freunde wie John Watson?“ „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?“ „Seit wann sind wir denn so förmlich Molly?“ fragte er spielend überrascht. „Seitdem du versucht hast meinen Mann umzubringen. Mehrmals.“ Der Mann grinste sie plötzlich an und seine Finger berührten ihre Hand, insbesondere ihren linken Ringfinger. Beinahe zärtlich waren die Berührungen seiner Fingerkuppen, die vereinzelt über ihre empfindsame Haut strichen.  
  
„Nun ja, einmal hat er sich ja eigentlich selbst umgebracht. Hat anscheinend ja nicht wirklich funktioniert.“ „Das gleiche könnte ich über Sie auch sagen.“ Erwiderte sie mit kalter Stimme. „Ach komm schon Molls, der alten Zeiten wegen sitze mich nicht. Wir haben alles miteinander geteilt, habe Stellen deines Körpers gesehen die nur deinen eigenen Mann vorbehalten sind. Weiß er es eigentlich?“ Der harte Ausdruck ihrer Augen waren dem Mann in dem dunklen Anzug Antwort genug, sodass er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Das wird in der Tat ein lustiges Spiel, auf das ich mich schon seit Jahren freue.“ Ehe Molly etwas erwidern konnte, beobachtete sie wie er seinen Männern zunickte, woraufhin diese richtiggehend ins Schlafzimmer stürmten. Innerlich darum betend, dass Joanna keinen Mucks von sich geben würde, zählte sie die Sekunden die vergingen. Sie konnte vernehmen, wie diese Männer sich an der Einrichtung zu schaffen machten. „Im Schlafzimmer ist niemand.“ erklärten die Handlanger ihm. Sein forschender Blick lag nachdenklich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Wo ist sie?“ „Wer?“ „Eure Tochter.“ „Wie ich schon einmal sagte, sie ist nicht hier. Sie ist mit Mrs. Hudson unterwegs. Sie schläft derzeit sehr schlecht ein und die Bewegung an der frischen Luft tut ihr gut.“ Erneut musterte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck forschend, ehe er nickte. „Ich verstehe, nun gut. Dann wird deine Tochter wohl oder übel ohne ihre Mutter auskommen müssen. Immerhin ist ja ihr Daddy ja noch da.“ „Was soll das heißen?“ „Das du uns begleiten wirst.“ „Aber wieso? Ich nütze dir nichts, ich bin nichts für dich.“ „Oh Molls, du weißt genau, dass dies nicht so ist. Du bist mir sogar sehr vom Nutzen. Wir werden sehen wie sehr dich dein Mann liebt.“ Augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen. „Nein, bitte nicht. Jim, ich flehe dich an.“ Kaum hatte sie ihren Satz zu Ende gesprochen spürte sie den Einstich einer Nadel in ihren Hals. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in Richtung der Überwachungskamera bevor die Schwärze der bedrohenden Bewusstlosigkeit sie erreichte. „Schlaf gut Mrs. Holmes.“ vernahm sie noch seine lachende Antwort wie durch einen Schleier bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein endgültig verlor.  
  
  
  
15 Minuten früher / Mycrofts Office  
  
Desinteressiert blickte er auf die offene Mappe vor sich und danach in Richtung Sherlock. „Was soll ich damit anfangen Bruderherz?“ fragte er desinteressiert. „Das sind die neuesten Erkenntnisse, die ich von einem Mittelsmann in Osteuropa erhalten habe!“ „Und was soll ich jetzt damit anfangen?“ Seine Stimme war distanziert während er die ersten Zeilen überflog. „Siehst du nicht was darin steht??“ fragte er mit verärgerter Stimme. „Ich habe ebenso wie du in der Schule lesen gelernt, in Folge dessen kann ich hier lesen das Moriarty gesichtet wurde.“ „Richtig, mehrfach. Die letzte Sichtung fand an der Küste nähe Hastings statt.“ „Das ist absurd, du hast selbst gesehen wie er sich den Kopf weggeschossen hat. Zumindest waren das deine eigenen Worte gewesen.“ „Das stimmt auch Mycroft, aber dennoch diese Personen hier, diese Zeugen sind äußerst glaubhaft.“ Genervt atmete der ältere Holmes aus als sein Smartphone geräuschvoll zum Piepen begann. Stirnrunzelnd wanderte sein Blick auf das Mobiltelefon, das direkt neben seinen rechten Arm lag. „Bricht wohl wieder wo ein Krieg aus von dem du informiert werden musst?“ meinte Sherlock spitz während Mycroft ihm einen genervten Blick zuwarf während er das Smartphone nahm. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich über alle Krisenherde informiert….“ begann er abwesend zu erklären während er das Smartphone entsperrte und die Nachricht las. „Was zur Hölle…“ murmelte er verwirrt und hatte sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines kleinen Bruders. „Was ist Mycroft?“ „Das ist eine SMS, die ich automatisch erhalte, wenn der kleine Schutzraum in der Bakerstreet aktiviert wird.“ „Wieso sollte Molly…“ Ehe Sherlock weitersprechen konnte begann das Mobiltelefon in Mycrofts Hand zu läuten. Alarmierend blickte der Ältere zu dem Jüngeren ehe er abnahm. „Hallo Molly.“ begann er, aktivierte den Lautsprecher, sodass Sherlock mithören konnte und legte das Mobiltelefon mitten auf den Schreibtisch ab.  
  
Während von der jungen Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung zunächst keine Antwort kam, griff Mycroft nach einer kleinen Fernbedienung und drückte einen Knopf darauf. In der nächsten Sekunde erschien hinter einer der Wände eine Anreihung von mittelgroßen Bildschirmen, wo augenblicklich die Räumlichkeiten der Bakerstreet zu erkennen waren.  
„Wer sind Sie, was wollen Sie hier?“ hörten die beiden Männer Mollys Stimme durch den Lautsprecher des Smartphones sprechen während die Blicke auf die Bildschirme gerichtet waren. „Das kann nicht sein!“ murmelte Sherlock während Mycroft bereits zügig begann erste Anweisungen via SMS über ein weiteres Smartphone abzugeben. „Wenn haben wir denn da, Molly Hooper!“ Mycrofts Augen wanderten augenblicklich zu den Bildschirmen und seine Kinnlade klappte hinunter. „Nein!“ formte sich wortlos seine Lippen. „Ich muss zu ihr!“ spie Sherlock laut aus und erhob sich so rasch, dass der Stuhl auf dem er zuvor noch gegessen war mit einen lauten Knall hinter ihm zu Boden fiel. „Du kannst jetzt nichts für sie tun Sherlock.“ „Aber Joanna!“  
  
„Wo ist denn euer entzückender Nachwuchs?“ Augenblicklich erstarrte Sherlock zu einer Salzsäule als er Moriartys Stimme diese Frage stellte. „Joanna.“ murmelte er gequält. „Keine Sorge, sie können nicht in den Schutzraum, er ist nicht von außen mehr zu öffnen, wenn er einmal aktiviert wurde. Und das hat Molly getan!“ versuchte Mycroft seinen Bruder zu beruhigen während sie beobachten mussten wie Moriarty seine Männer in Richtung Schlafzimmer schickte. „Wo sind die Bilder vom Schlafzimmer?“ „Es gibt keine Sherlock, du hast mich damals selbst gebeten euer Schlafzimmer aus den Plänen herauszunehmen.“ Niedergeschlagen schloss der Mann mit den dunklen Locken seine Augen. „Im Schlafzimmer ist niemand.“ „Wo ist sie?“ „Wer?“ Mycroft warf Sherlock einen besorgten Blick zu,dessen Gesichtsausdruck versteinert wirkte, bevor er sich wieder den Geschehnissen auf den Bildschirmen vor ihnen widmete. „Eure Tochter.“ Während Molly erklärte, dass ihre gemeinsame Tochter mit Mrs. Hudson unterwegs sei, schrieb Sherlock flink eine unmissverständliche SMS an John. „Ich verstehe, dann wird deine Tochter wohl oder übel ohne ihre Mutter auskommen müssen….“ Alarmiert blickte Sherlock hoch und blieb mit seinen Augen auf dem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hängen. „…immerhin ist ja noch ihr Daddy da.“ Mycrofts Augen wanderten zu Sherlocks Händen, die sich zu Fäusten formten. „Was soll das heißen?“ „Das du uns begleiten wirst.“ „Aber wieso…“ „Wo bleibt das Einsatzkommando Mycroft???“ stieß er nervös aus. „Sie müssten gleich dort sein!“ entgegnete dieser so ruhig wie möglich. „…wir werden sehen wie sehr dich dein Mann liebt!“ Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck musste er ihren erschrockenen Ausdruck erkennen wie sie plötzlich panisch wurde. „Nein, bitte nicht. Jim, ich flehe dich an!“ „Verdammt, wo sind die!“ rief er nun aus während Mycroft nun hektisch zu telefonieren begann. „Nein!“ sagte Sherlock schmerzerfüllt als er sah wie Molly mittels einer Spritze betäubt wurde. Er musste tatenlos mitansehen wie ihr Blick hilfesuchend direkt in die Überwachungskamera blickte bevor ihre Augen zufielen. „Nein!“ rief er verzweifelt aus als er tatenlos mitansehen musste, wie sie ihre regungslose Gestalt aus dem Wohnzimmer seiner Wohnung trugen während die dumpfen Geräusche von Polizeisirenen zu vernehmen waren. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein lauter Knall und die Holmes Brüder konnten erkennen die Fenster des Wohnzimmers zerbarsten und die Druckwelle hineindrang. „Was passiert da!“ rief Sherlock besorgt aus.  
  
„Es gab eine Explosion, sie haben ein Loch auf der linken Seite gesprengt, das Einsatzkommando kann sie nicht aufhalten.“ gab Mycroft direkt an seinen Bruder weiter während er aufsprang und von Sherlock gefolgt aus dem Büro stürmte. Sie waren nicht einmal auf den Gang, vor Mycrofts Büro angekommen, hielt der Ältere inne und schloss gequält seine Augen. „Mycroft?“ fragte Sherlock besorgt, da er seine Reaktion gesehen hatte. „Sie ist weg Sherlock, sie haben Molly in einen schwarzen Kastenwagen verfrachtet und sind weggefahren.“ „Ich muss sie finden!“ „Ich weiß Sherlock, aber zuerst müssen wir in die Bakerstreet wegen Joanna.“ Sein jüngerer Bruder nickte zustimmend auch wenn es ihm gleichzeitig das Herz brach, nicht sofort nach seiner Frau suchen zu können. „Hanson, gehen Sie sofort in das Schlafzimmer meines Bruders und dann tun Sie genau das was ich Ihnen jetzt sagen werde, haben Sie mich verstanden? Wir sind in zehn Minuten da.“  
  
Genau neun Minuten und fünfundvierzig Sekunden später betrat Sherlock schnellen Schrittes die offene Eingangstüre von 221b Bakerstreet und eilte die Stufen hinauf. Oben im Wohnzimmer angekommen, bewegte er sich sofort nach links direkt auf die offene Tür zu, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte. Dort angekommen blickte er einen jungen Mann vom Einsatzkommando entgegen, wie er ein schlafendes Baby in seinen Händen hielt. Augenblicklich blickte dieser hoch zu Sherlock, erhob sich und übergab wortlos das kleine Bündel an dessen Vater. „Sie hat seelenruhig geschlafen, als wir den Raum mithilfe von Mister Holmes´ Anweisungen geöffnet haben.“ erklärte er sachlich. „Vielen Dank!“ entgegnete Sherlock ihm während der Angesprochene nickend das Schlafzimmer hinter ihm verließ. Während seine Augen auf dem ruhigen, schlafenden Gesicht seiner kleinen Tochter lag hörte er Mycroft sprechen. „Das haben Sie gut gemacht Henson!“ „Wir konnten aber nicht Ihre Schwägerin retten.“ „Wir werden sie finden. Immerhin ist meine Nichte in Sicherheit und dank Ihnen nun bei meinem Bruder.“ „Danke Sir, ich würde mich aber jetzt den Suchtrupp anschließen wollen der nach Mrs. Holmes sucht.“ „Tun Sie das Henson und halten Sie mich bitte auf den Laufenden.“ „Das werde ich!“ Während er sanft über die Konturen des kleinen Gesichts strich hörte er Mycrofts Schritte wie sie sich dem Schlafzimmer näherten und schlussendlich im Türrahmen zum Stillstand kamen. „Wie geht es ihr?“ „Sie schläft tief und fest.“ „Das ist gut.“ „Was soll ich nur tun, wenn sie aufwacht und nach ihrer Mutter sucht?“ „Du wirst das tun, was du am besten kannst!“ „Und was wäre das Mycroft?“ wollte Sherlock mit gebrochener Stimme wissen während er ihm aus tränenerfüllten Augen anblickte. „Sei ihr der Vater, denn sie verdient und denn Molly in dir sieht!“ Nickend blickte Sherlock wieder auf Joanna, deren Gesicht sich gegen seine vergleichsweise große Handfläche schmiegte. „Du hast Recht!“  
  
„Verdammt! Was ist denn hier passiert?“ hörten beide die erschrockene Stimme John Watsons sprechen, der hörbar außer Atem neben Mycroft zum Stehen kam.


	7. .:Unerwartete Vaterfreuden:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was für Konsequenzen hatte Sherlocks letzter Wunsch Molly nochmals zu sehen bevor er sich seinen vermeintlichen Schicksal in Osteuropa stellen wollte. Hier gibts die Antwort ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sie ist ausschließlich in meiner Freizeit geschrieben worden und ein Hobby von mir. Sherlock Holmes und die Figuren gehören A.D.Coyle, sowie die Serie (und deren Inhalte wie Molly Hooper) gehören BBC, Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss.

**.:Unerwartete Vaterfreuden:. **

  
  
„Du kannst nicht Beides tun und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich Sherlock!“ sprach John mit ernster Stimme auf seinen Freund ein, dessen Blick auf seiner kleinen Tochter lag, die in einer kleinen Wiege lag und wieder friedlich schlummerte, nachdem sie zuvor von Mary ein Fläschchen Milch erhalten hatte. „Aber ich bin ihr Vater!“ protestierte er. „Das mag schon so stimmen Brüderchen, aber wir müssen nun an das Wohl von Joanna denken und das du deinen Kopf frei hast, damit wir Molly so rasch wie möglich finden können!“ schaltete sich Mycroft in die Unterhaltung ein. Alle drei Männer standen im Wohnzimmer eines Hauses, dass sich inmitten von Kensington befand. „Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, ich werde inzwischen gut auf sie achten Sherlock.“ erklärte Mary. „Anthea wird Mary unterstützen, es wird ihr an nichts fehlen.“ meinte Mycroft und erntete einen tödlichen Blick seines Bruders. „Doch Mycroft! Meiner Tochter fehlt ihre Mutter!“ „Und es wird auch niemand Molly ersetzen! Ich will ebenso wie du das meine Nichte ihre Mutter wieder zurückbekommt, ebenso wie mein Bruder seine Frau!“ erklärte der Ältere mit ernster, lautstarker Stimme und entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sherlock musterte Mycroft einige Sekunden lang, bevor er zögerlich nickte. „Gut wo fangen wir an?“ wollte John wissen als ein lautes Piepen von Sherlocks Smartphone den Raum erfüllte. Automatisch wanderten die Blicke aller Anwesenden zu dem Mann mit den dunklen gelockten Haaren, der noch immer seinen schwarzen langen Mantel trug. „Wir müssen nicht lange suchen John!“ erklärte Sherlock während er diesem wortlos sein Smartphone überreichte bevor er sich zu seiner schlafenden Tochter hinunterbeugte und sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste. „Ich bin bald wieder da - mit Mummy.“ flüsterte er ihr zu und nickte Mary zu. „Gib gut auf sie Acht.“ „Das werde ich Sherlock. Bring Molly nachhause!“ „Das werde ich Mary!“   
  
Mycroft bedachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Nichte bevor er Mary mit zusammengepressten Lippen zunickte. „Gib auf dich Acht und vor allem pass auf ihm auf!“ flüsterte die Blondine ihren Ehemann leise ins Ohr, ehe dieser ihr einen sanften Kuss gab. „Das werde ich. Gib du gut acht auf Rosie und Joanna.“ versprach John seiner Ehefrau. „Sei brav zu deiner Tante Mary.“ Mit schnellen Schritten folgte John Sherlock und Mycroft aus dem Haus. „Sie sind soeben aufgebrochen?“ meinte Anthea, als sie mit zwei Tassen ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte und eine davon, auf den kleinen Couchtisch vor Mary abstellte. „Ja, wobei Sherlock kurz zuvor eine SMS erhalten hatte.“ „Moriarty?“ mutmaßte Anthea und nippte von ihrem Tee. „Ich nehme es an.“ „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was mit Sherlock geschehen wird sollte ihr etwas zustoßen.“ Mary und Anthea hatten sich gleich zu Beginn darauf geeinigt sich gegenseitig zu duzen. Mit schmerzerfüllten Gesichtsausdruck blickte Mary nickend auf ihr Patenkind. „Ich befürchte es, denn dann wird dieses kleine Mädchen nicht nur ihre Mutter verlieren, sondern gleich samt ihrem Vater.“ „Wollen wir hoffen, das Mycroft Erfolg haben wird.“    
  
Mycroft, Sherlock und John saßen gemeinsam in einem dieser Wägen, mit denen der ältere Holmes Bruder regelmäßig unterwegs war. Während der Ältere die Operation des Einsatzkommandos stillschweigend verfolgte, waren Sherlocks Augen nach draußen gerichtet. Seine beiden Hände hielt er zusammengefaltet, wobei sein rechter Ringfinger immer wieder über seinen schlichten, goldenen Ehering fuhr. In Laufe der Jahre hatte John schon viele Gefühlsregungen bei seinen besten Freund erlebt. Wut, Kummer, Desinteresse an aktuellen Tagesgeschehen sofern sie keine Morde betrafen und gar einen leichten Anflug von Eifersucht. Doch nie hatte er derartige Gefühlsregungen oder gar Ausbrüche bei dem Mann erlebt. Selbst die Verbindung zu Molly, zumindest nannte Sherlock dies immer so, war der Soziopath, wie er sich gerne selbst nannte zunächst aus einen Situation heraus eingegangen. Molly war es gewesen, die ihm damals bei seinem vermeintlichen Selbstmord geholfen hatte, ihm danach für die ersten Tage danach einen Unterschlupf gewährte. Natürlich hätte er auch über Mycroft irgendwo unterkommen können, doch er wollte außerhalb des Radars seines Bruders zur Ruhe kommen. Damals als Sherlock im in dem Cafe erklären wollte wie es er getan hatte oder warum er es tat, wollte John es damals gar nicht selbst wissen – zu groß war der Hass und die Wut auf seinen vermeintlich besten Freund gewesen. Doch im Nachhinein gesehen und all den Dingen, die danach folgten, war seine Entscheidung die einzig richtige gewesen. Obwohl Molly verlobt war, bei seiner Rückkehr, konnte Sherlock seine Überraschung nicht verbergen als er auf Tom traf – denn die Duplizität zwischen den beiden Männern war unübersehbar gewesen.   
  
Bei der Hochzeit, der jämmerliche Versuch mit Sherlock irgendwie mithalten zu können und sich damit gleichzeitig vor Molly und all den Anwesenden lächerlich zu machen. Ja, er hatte damals gut beobachten können wie sehr die junge Frau an den Lippen seines Treuzeugen gehangen hatte und den gleichzeitig verletzten Blick ihres Verlobten nebenan. Stunden später, nicht lange nachdem Sherlock verschwunden war fand Mary die aufgelöste Molly in der Nähe der Garderoben. Tom hatte sie zur Rede gestellt, nachdem ihm ihr besorgter Blick bei Sherlocks Abgang nicht entgangen war. „Liebst du ihn?“ soll er sie gefragt haben. „Was hast du ihm geantwortet?“ wollte Mary von ihr wissen nachdem sie ihre Freundin in ein ruhiges Nebenzimmer gebracht hatte. „Wie könnte ich ihn nicht lieben?“ „Ich werde morgen früh meine Sachen holen und danach aus den Leben verschwunden sein. Denn ich werde nie gegen Sherlock Holmes gewinnen können.“, sollen seine letzten Worte an sie gewesen sein ehe er Hals über Kopf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft verlassen hatte. John selbst hatte die beiden Frauen durch Zufall gefunden, da er auf der Suche nach Mary gewesen war.   
  
_„Was ist passiert?“ fragte John sichtbar besorgt, als er seine Frau erblickte die behutsam über Mollys Haare strich, die sich vereinzelt aus der kunstvollen Frisur gelöst hatten. „Tom hat sie verlassen.“ erklärte Mary gefühlvoll. Überrascht wanderten seine Augen zu der jungen Frau, deren Augen geschlossen waren, doch gleichzeitig Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. „Warum?“ wollte er wissen, doch sobald seine frischangetraute Ehefrau zu ihm blickte, kannte er die Antwort selbst gut genug. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“ meinte John aufgebracht und zückte sein Handy aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. „John nein, bitte nicht!“ bat Molly ihm mit schwacher Stimme. „Wieso Molly?“ „Weil er keine Ahnung hat!“ „Das kann zwischen euch Beiden nicht mehr so weitergehen!“ „Er hat doch keine Schuld daran!“ „Aber…“ „JOHN!“ ermahnte Mary ihm lautstark. Er wusste genau, dass er gegen seine Frau keinerlei Chance haben würde._  
  
Er wollte in dieser Angelegenheit, sobald er aus den Flitterwochen zurück wäre, ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Sherlock reden. Doch wie sich dann die darauffolgenden Begebenheiten dann ereigneten, war ein solches Gespräch nicht mehr notwendig gewesen. Es hatte alles mit dem Fall rund um Charles August Magnussen begonnen und Sherlocks falschen Spiel.  
  
„ _Wie kannst du nur Sherlock? Du und Janine?“ Fassungslos blickte John seinen besten Freund an, wie dieser gemütlich in seiner schwarzen Ledercouch saß und lächelte. „Warum Sherlock?“ „Warum was John?“ „Du könntest ein wenig mehr Feingefühl zeigen, was wird Molly…“ Der ehemalige Soldat hielt sofort inne als er den tödlichen Blick seitens Sherlock erkannte, der diesem ihm augenblicklich zuwarf. Ehe er nachfragen konnte, kehrte Janine, nun gott sei Dank angezogen, ins Wohnzimmer zurück. „Ich muss nun gehen. Grüße Mary von mir.“ John brachte nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande ehe die junge Frau auch schon das Zimmer verlassen hatte. „Sherlock…“ „Was weißt du über Charles August Magnussen?“ „Nicht viel, ich lese nicht gerade die Zeitschriften die er herausgibt. Warum?“ Nachdem er in kurzen Sätzen seine offensichtliche Abneigung gegen den Medienmogul erklärt hatte, blieb John nicht viel Zeit um nochmals auf Molly zurückzukommen. Erst als sie sich wieder abends vor dem Hauptgebäude von Magnussen begegneten nutze er die Gelegenheit. „Sherlock, bevor du mir sagst warum wir hier sind. Es geht um Molly.“ „Ich weiß was du mir sagen willst John, aber es ist dafür ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt.“ „Aber Sherlock…“ „Sobald das mit Magnussen erledigt ist, werde ich mit ihr reden.“ John wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er beließ es dabei in der Hoffnung das es sein bester Freund dieses eine Mal ehrlich meinte. Doch all das konnte ihm nicht helfen, was danach auf ihm einschlug – Sherlock angeschossen – Mary, eine ehemalige Spionin und dann Sherlocks Tat in Appledore. Nach den Ereignissen rund um Appledore war er mit Mary in das gemeinsame Haus zurückgekehrt._  
 _„Er hat das für uns getan Mary, für uns!“ erklärte er sichtlich und hörbar aufgebracht während er unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ablief. „John, wir kennen ihn alle. Und sein Schwur auf unserer Hochzeitsfeier….“ Während die Bedeutung von Marys Worten in sein Gedächtnis einsickerten begann sein Smartphone zu klingeln. Fragend blickte die Schwangere auf das Mobiltelefon auf der Ablage des Couchtisches. „Es ist Mycroft.“ Seufzend nickend nahm der werdende Vater das Gespräch an. „Mycroft?“ „Sherlock hat nach Miss Hooper gefragt und ihr Telefon ist abgeschaltet. Ich weiß aber, dass sie sich im Barts befindet.“ „Will er sie sehen?“ „Ja.“ „Gut, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann.“ „Er wird morgen das Land verlassen, es wäre also ratsam wenn sie….“ „Ich habe verstanden Mycroft. Wohin soll ich sie bringen?“ „Draußen wartete ein Wagen auf sie, der bringt sie zum Barts. Danach direkt zu Sherlock.“ „In Ordnung.“ Mary hatte gespannt das kurze Telefonat ihres Mannes verfolgt. „Er wird morgen das Land verlassen, er will sie zuvor noch einmal sehen.“ „Oh mein Gott.“ flüsterte sie schockiert. John konnte wiederrum nichts Anderes tun als stumm zu nicken. „Soll ich dich begleiten?“ „Ich würde normalerweise verneinen, aber du und Molly – ihr seid Freunde und du kennst ihre Gefühle für ihm.“ „Wir können sofort los.“ Vorsichtig half er der werdenden Mutter aus ihrer sitzenden Position in die Höhe und brachte ihren roten Wintermantel._  
  
 _Wenig später im Barts angekommen trafen sie Molly direkt im Gang, vor dem Labor an. „John? Mary?“ stellte sie überrascht fest. „Ich habe gerade meine Schicht beendet und wollte nachhause fahren.“ erklärte sie mit sanfter Stimme während ihre Augen zwischen den Beiden hin und her wanderte. Augenblicklich verfinsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder passiert? Ist es wegen ihm?“ Stumm nickte John während Mary tief durchatmete. „Es ist etwas geschehen, er…“ „Ist er tot?“ „Nein, aber...“ „Mary.“ warnte John seine Frau. Unsicher von dem Verhalten ihrer Freunde schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er will dich sehen.“ Molly wusste zwar nicht warum und was zuvor passiert war, jedoch wusste sie, dass es sich um eine außergewöhnliche Situation handeln musste. „In Ordnung.“ flüsterte sie sodann und begleitete die Beiden ohne Widerrede hinaus. Draußen vor dem Barts angekommen erblickte sie dann zwei schwarzen Autos. „Oh Gott, was hat er dieses Mal angestellt?“ fragte sie seufzend, als sie erkannte wie Mycroft aus dem Inneren des ersten Wagens entstieg. „Miss Hooper, ich werde Ihnen alles erklären. Aber nun wäre es wichtig, wenn sie mich begleiten könnten.“ John blickte irritiert zu Mary während Molly nickend im Inneren des Wagens verschwand nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick in Richtung seiner Frau geworfen hatte. „Was?“ murmelte dieser, verspürte aber im nächsten Moment die zarte Hand seiner Frau an seinem Handgelenk. „Molly wird alleine zu Sherlock gehen, nicht wahr?“ Mycroft bejahte ihre Annahme mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Sie beide haben die Möglichkeit sich morgen am Flugfeld von ihm zu verabschieden. Der Wagen wird sie Beide nachhause bringen.“ Ohne auf eine Reaktion der Beiden zu warten verschwand Mycroft im Inneren jenes Wagen indem sich bereits Molly befand. „Was wird sie wohl erwarten?“ „Ich hoffe, dass er endlich die Fronten klären wird.“ „Für wem?“ „Für sie Beide.“ Nachdenklich beobachteten Mary und John wie der schwarze Wagen in der dichten Verkehrsmenge verschwand._  


  
Während der darauffolgenden zwei Monate hatte sich John des Öfteren gefragt was Sherlock getan hatte, am Vorabend vor seines sogenannten vier Minuten Exils. Doch Moriartys Nachricht drängte all diese Fragen in den Hintergrund. Mit Mycrofts Hilfe konnte Sherlock nicht für seine Taten in Appledore belangt werden und so kehrte langsam wieder der Alltag ein. Nun ja, beinahe fast denn keine vier Wochen später durften er und Mary ihre kleine entzückende Tochter Rosie begrüßen.   


  
„ _Hast du bereits darüber nachgedacht wen wir zu den Taufpaten von Rosie machen wollen?“ hatte Mary eines Nachmittags ihm gefragt, während sie die letzten Details für die bevorstehende Taufe durchgingen. John schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er sehr wohl jemanden Bestimmtes im Sinne hatte. „Nun ja, ich hatte ehrlich gestanden an Sherlock und Molly gedacht.“ „Dann sind wir bereits zwei, jedoch dachte ich weiteres an Mrs. Hudson.“ „Sehr klug von dir mein geliebter Ehemann.“ gab sie zurück und lächelte dabei._  
  
 _Als Molly gemeinsam mit Mrs. Hudson zum ersten Mal die kleine Rosie besuchten, war Ihnen zunächst keinerlei Veränderungen zwischen den Beiden aufgefallen. Sherlock verhielt sich ihr gegenüber reserviert wie immer und Molly trank rasch ein Glas des bereitgestellten Sekts in einen Aufzug während sie zu ihm blickte. „Wir hätten sehr gerne, dass du Molly und Sie Mrs. Hudson, die Taufpaten unserer kleinen Rosie werden.“ erklärte John während er sich erhob. Beide Frauen erfreuten sich erwartungsgemäß über diese Ehre. „Und du ebenso Sherlock.“ fügte der frischgebackene Vater den Wunsch an seinen besten Freund weiter. Dieser blickte zum ersten Mal von seinen Smartphone hoch, dass er beinahe die ganze Zeit bearbeitet hatte. „Ihr wollt was?“ „Wir wollen, dass du neben Molly und Mrs. Hudson Taufpate unserer Tochter werdet.“ John entging sein panischer Blick keineswegs, ebenso wenig wie der schnelle Blickwechsel in Richtung Molly die sich zu ihrer zukünftigen Patentochter niedergelassen hatte. Fragend sah die junge Frau von dem kleinen schlafenden Bündel hoch zu ihm, woraufhin er wie von selbst sagte: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Entschuldigt ihr mich bitte kurz.“ Panikartig verließ Sherlock das Wohnzimmer, woraufhin John stirnrunzelnd zu Mary und Molly blickte. „Was?“ „Ich muss mal auf die Toilette.“ meinte die junge Frau mit den dunkelroten Haaren, küsste sanft die Stirn ihres zukünftigen Patenkindes und verließ mit einem scheuen Lächeln das Wohnzimmer. „Was war das denn gerade eben?“ „Das werden wir wohl bald herausfinden.“ entgegnete Mary und wandte sich sogleich Mrs. Hudson zu, die Fotos von dem kleinen Nachwuchs schoss._  
  
 _Schnellen Schrittes durchschritt Molly den schmalen Durchgang in Richtung des hinteren Bereichs des Hauses wo sich unter anderem das zweite Badezimmer, inklusive der Toilette, befand. Aufgrund der aufkeimenden Übelkeit drückte sie flink die Türklinke hinunter, stieß regelrecht die Tür auf, trat ein und verschloss die Tür mittels einen Fußtritt mäßig hinter sich. Ohne auf ihre unmittelbare Umgebung zu achten stürzte sich die junge Frau zu der offenen Toilette und übergab sich. Nach einigen Wiederholungen griff sie nach dem Toilettenpapier, riss einige Seiten ab und säuberte sich bevor sie die Spülung betätigte. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen erhob sie sich, wandte sich der Säuberung ihrer Hände zu und säuberte dabei auch ihre Mundhöhle vom bitteren Nachgeschmacks des soeben Erbrochenen. Während dieser Prozedur hatte sie die ganze Zeit ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Arme an der Einrichtung angelehnt. „Warst du schon beim Gynäkologen?“ hörte sie plötzlich seine tiefe Stimme hinter sich, sodass sie augenblicklich ihre Augen aufriss und seine Silhouette im Spiegel erblickte. Er saß seelenruhig auf dem Rand der Badewanne und blickte sie durch den Spiegel abwartend an. „Ich habe in zwei Tagen einen Termin.“ „Wir wissen beide, dass du im Endeffekt keinen brauchen wirst zur Bestätigung.“ „Also soll ich mich einfach auf deine Deduktionen verlassen oder wie?“ „Du bist Ärztin, du kennst die Symptome selbst gut genug.“ Molly seufzte tief. „Aufgrund dessen, dass du mit Tom schon länger nicht mehr intim gewesen bist, kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass das…“ „Ja, du bist ein wahrer Blitzmerker Sherlock Holmes.“ unterbrach sie ihm murmelnd während sie sich Wasser in das Gesicht spritze. „Gut, ich werde dich zur Untersuchung begleiten.“ erklärte er als sie den Wasserhahn abdrehte. „Was? Nein! Das ist nicht notwendig, du musst dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen!“ Schweigend beobachtete sie, wie sich Sherlock elegant von der Badewanne erhob und zu ihr herantrat. „Ich tue nichts, dass ich nicht wirklich will Molly Hooper.“ sagte er mit leiser Stimme zu ihr. „Sherlock, ich…“ begann sie zögerlich, wurde aber je unterbrochen als die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde und ein sichtlich besorgter John im Türrahmen erschien. „Hier seid ihr, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Ist alles in Ordnung?“_  
  
 _Mit einem letzten Blick auf Molly, nickte Sherlock seinen besten Freund zu. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Molly geht es nicht sonderlich gut.“ Fragend glitten Johns Augen zu der jungen Frau, dessen Gesichtsfarbe plötzlich äußerst blass war. „Was?“ Ehe der Arzt reagieren konnte, hielt sich Molly die Hand panisch vor den Mund und stürzte wieder zu der Toilette, wo sie begann sich erneut geräuschvoll zu übergeben. Rasch trat Sherlock zu John auf den Gang und schloss hinter sich die Tür zum Badezimmer. „Was? Sherlock?“ fragte John nun sichtlich verwirrt von dem Verhalten seines Freundes. „Was fehlt Molly? Hat sie eine Magenverstimmung?“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist schwanger.“ Augenblicklich fiel dem Arzt und frischgebackenen Vater die Kinnlade hinunter während im Hintergrund aus dem Badezimmer weitere Würgegeräusche hervordrangen. „Gehen wir in den Garten.“ meinte John mit einem Fingerzeig auf die Tür, die sich unmittelbar von den beiden Männern befand. Beinahe geräuschvoll schoss John hinter sich die Gartentür während Sherlock sich umblickte „Mary hat eindeutig eine Gabe fürs Gärtnern.“ „Ja, deswegen wollte sie auch dieses Haus.“ „Ich verstehe.“ „Sherlock?“ Fragend blickte der Angesprochene zu John. „Ja?“ „Molly!“ „Ach ja, richtig Molly.“ „Woher weißt du, dass sie schwanger ist?“ „Es war nicht sonderlich schwer dies herauszufinden. Ich kenne ihren Zyklus und…“ „Du kennst ihren…was!“ Erschrocken blickte John den Mann vor sich an. „Woher weißt du wann sie…“ Er hielt inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, warte du kannst auch dies deduzieren, nehme ich an.“ „Zumeist ja.“ „Wie nett.“ meinte er sarkastisch. „Gut, ich nehme an sie wird es Tom sagen.“ „Tom?“ Nun war es Sherlock der ihm verwirrt ansah. „Ihr Exfreund Sherlock!“ „Verdammt John, ich weiß wer Tom ist! Wieso sollte sie es ausgerechnet DEM sagen?“ „Nun ja, ich nehme an, weil er der Vater ist.“ mutmaßte John. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich, die Beiden haben sich auf eurer Hochzeit getrennt und seitdem sich nicht mehr wiedergesehen.“_  
 _„Gut, dann wird sie wohl jemand anderen kennengelernt haben.“ „John…“ „Arme Molly, scheinbar hat die Verhütung dann nicht so gut funktioniert.“ „John, sie ist in der zehnten Woche.“ Der Angesprochene blickte fragend zu Sherlock, der seine Lippen zusammengepresst hielt. „Oh nein, das war ja genau dann wie du…“ „Ja richtig…“ „Der Schock über deine Taten damals bei Magnussen, hat sie in die Arme eines Anderen getrieben. Oh nein, es war vermutlich gar nur ein One Night Stand.“ „Das war es indirekt sicher.“ murmelte Sherlock nachdenklich. „Sie muss es ihm unbedingt sagen.“ „Das ist nicht mehr notwendig John.“ „Du hast recht, sie hat schließlich uns und…“ „Der werdende Vater weiß es bereits.“ John hielt in seinen Überlegungen inne und blickte überrascht zu ihm. „Hat sie es dir erzählt?“ „Das war nicht nötig.“ „Und wie hat er reagiert?“ „Überrascht aber dennoch gefasst. Er hat sich nie gedacht, dass er einmal selbst Vater werden könnte.“ „Nun ja, das kann schon mal passieren, wenn eine Frau mit einem Mann.“ Peinlich berührt hielt er inne, als er nun Sherlocks genervten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. „Wir werden sie unterstützen oder?“ „Natürlich werden wir das, vor allem finanziell gesehen. Dem Baby soll es an nichts fehlen.“ Überrascht zog John eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sherlock, so aufopfernd?“_  
  
 __„Natürlich, immerhin wird sie die bestmöglichste Unterstützung brauchen die sie bekommen kann. Ich werde mit Mycroft reden und…“ „OH GOTT!“ murmelte sein bester Freund plötzlich neben ihm und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Der Groschen ist wohl gefallen, wie ich deiner Reaktion entnehmen kann.“ stellte Sherlock trocken fest. „Du und Molly….deswegen wolltest du sie damals sehen. Du dachtest du würdest nicht mehr zurückkommen, nun ja du hast ja gesagt, dass du euer Verhältnis zueinander endlich klären wolltest.“ „Und das habe ich in der Tat getan.“ „Aber, seid ihr Beide dann ein…“ „Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt enge Freunde zu bleiben, da ich von mir selbst weiß, dass ich kein Typ für eine emotionale Bindung bin.“ „Und jetzt ist ein Baby unterwegs, ein kleiner Mini Sherlock.“


	8. Der Preis, die Frau von Sherlock Holmes zu sein - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesen Kapitel gibt es einen kleinen Einblick in Sherlocks Gedächtnispalast - ich habe es entsprechend gekennzeichnet ^^

  
**.:Der Preis, die Frau von Sherlock Holmes zu sein - Part 1:.**  
  
  
„Sherlock, bevor wir in die Höhle des Löwen gehen...“ „Nicht wir Mycroft, ich werde dieses Gebäude alleine betreten müssen. Du hast selbst Moriartys Anweisungen gelesen.“ korrigierte Sherlock seinen älteren Bruder als der schwarze Wagen vor einem alten Theatergebäude hielt. Mit besorgten Augen blickte Mycroft von Sherlock zu John, der kaum merklich mit den Schultern zuckte. „Und wirst du auch einfach dich von einer Brücke stürzen, wenn es dieser angebliche Moriarty dir aufträgt?“ „Ja Mycroft, wenn es zur Rettung meiner Frau dient, so werde ich es tun.“ „Sherlock, nun mach dich nicht lächerlich!“ „Mycroft!“ ermahnte John ihm lautstark. „Entschuldige, ich verstehe schon deine Beweggründe aber ich glaube nicht, dass es im Sinne deiner Ehefrau ist, wenn du dich für sie in den Tod stürzen solltest.“ Sherlock atmete tief durch. „Sie wusste immer, dass es ein Risiko sein würde, wenn ich sie heirate.“ murmelte er leise. „Vielleicht hättest du damals auf sie hören sollen.“  Mycrofts Worte hallten in seinen Ohren wieder während vor seinem inneren Auge die Erinnerungen an jene Tage wieder aufflammten.  
  
_„Verdacht bekräftigt – Schwangerschaft bestätigt. Anfang zwölfte Woche. Was nun?“_  
_Nachdenklich starrte Sherlock auf das Display seines Smartphones. „Und?“ hörte er Mycroft vor sich neugierig fragen, obwohl er ohnehin bereits die Antwort auf seine eigene Frage kannte. „Zwölfte Woche.“ „Nun denn, wann darf ich Mummy davon berichten?“ „Gar nicht.“ Erschüttert blickte der Ältere den Jüngeren an. „Das kannst du nicht machen! Du kannst Mummy nicht ihr erstes und vermutlich einziges Enkelkind vorenthalten!“ Der Schwarzgelockte rieb sich seufzend an seinen Schläfen. „Das will ich auch nicht, aber ich muss auch an Molly denken.“ „Inwiefern?“ „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn herauskommt, dass Sherlock Holmes ein Kind hat?“ Mycroft nickte bejahend. „Natürlich, es wäre äußerst gefährdet. Du hast unzählige Leute entweder verärgert oder ins Gefängnis gebracht.“ „Oder beides.“ „Sherlock, wir können nun nicht mehr ändern was geschehen ist. Glaubst du, Molly wäre damit einverstanden, dass Ihr die Vaterschaft offiziell geheim haltet. Inoffiziell könnt ihr natürlich…“ Stirnrunzelnd blickte Sherlock seinen Bruder an. „Können wir was Mycroft??“ „Nun ja.“ begann er mit gedehnter Stimme. „Zuerst steht einmal die Frage im Raum, wie ihr derzeit zueinandersteht. Ich nehme an, aufgrund dessen das Miss Hooper…“ „Molly.“ „…Miss Hooper…“ „Mycroft, ich Anbetracht dessen, dass sie entweder deinen Neffen oder Nichte in einigen Monaten zur Welt bringt, könnte dich dazu veranlassen sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen.“ Genervt atmete dieser durch. „Schön! Da Molly ja von dir schwanger ist, kann ich annehmen, dass du für die Mutter deines Kindes gewisse Gefühle hegst.“ „Das ist richtig.“ „Ich habe dich in all den Jahren davor gewarnt Sherlock, aber nun können wir nur noch das Beste daraus machen.“ „Für dich klingt das, als würdest du Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, etwas was du absolut nicht zu tun brauchst!“ „Muss ich das tatsächlich nicht?“ „Nein, nicht dieses Mal! Ich werde zu dem Baby und Molly stehen, auch wenn es vermutlich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit möglich sein wird.“ „Mummy wird nicht darüber begeistert sein. Willst du denn nicht, dass das Baby deinen Namen trägt?“ „Natürlich will ich das, aber es wird zweifelsohne Fragen aufwerfen. Fragen auf die ich dann offiziell keine Antworten geben kann. Willst du etwa offiziell als Vater auftreten?“ Angewidert verzog Mycroft das Gesicht. „Das dachte ich mir.“ „Sprich mit Molly darüber und teilt mir eure Entscheidung mit. Danach werdet ihr gemeinsam unsere Eltern besuchen.“ „Wirst du dabei sein?“ „Es wird mir vermutlich nicht erspart bleiben.“ Theatralisch verdrehte Sherlock die Augen._  
  
_Abends saß Sherlock auf der cremefarbigen Couch, die in der Mitte des geräumigen Wohnzimmers stand und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Erwartungsgemäß war seine Mutter, Violet, zuerst äußerst erfreut gewesen, als sie von dem Baby erfuhr, dass Molly erwartete. Sie mochte die junge Pathologin von ersten Moment an als sie über die Türschwelle seines Elternhauses geschritten war. Und auch Molly ihrerseits war soweit er erkannte, sehr von seiner Mutter angetan. Doch sobald es um die gemeinsamen Zukunftspläne gegangen war, drehte sich die harmonische Stimmung um hundertachtzig Grad. Violet war nämlich so gar nicht begeistert von der Aussicht, dass ihr vermutlich einziges Enkelkind ohne Vater offiziell aufwachsen sollte und somit auch nicht den Namen Holmes tragen würde können. „Das ist nicht akzeptabel.“, waren ihre harten Worte gewesen. „Mum, es geht Sherlock und auch mir vor allem um die Sicherheit von Molly und dem Ungeborenen. Du kennst seine Geschichte und wie viele Personen er hinter Gitter gebracht hat.“ Zuerst war Violet sichtbar überrascht gewesen, dass Mycroft sich für seinen Bruder einsetzte dennoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich habe nun deine Wünsche und die von Mycroft gehört, dennoch habe ich kein einziges Wort von der werdenden Mutter gehört.“ Molly hatte daraufhin unsicher zu Sherlock geblickt, der daraufhin seinen Blick gesenkt hielt. „Mrs. Holmes, ich…“ „Nicht hier mein Kind, wir Beide werden darüber in Ruhe sprechen – allein!“ hatte sie mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck erklärt, sich erhoben und das Wohnzimmer verlassen. Seufzend erhob sich die Schwangere, warf zuerst einen besorgten Blick in Richtung Mycroft, der ihr mit zusammengepressten Lippen zunickte und danach zu dessen Vater, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte._  
  
_„Ist doch großartig gelaufen.“ murmelte Sherlock kaum, dass die beiden Frauen aus dem Zimmer waren. „Sherlock, ich habe eine Frage an dich.“ hörte er seinen Vater fragen. „Welche?“ „Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Molly sehr bodenständig ist. Habe ich Recht?“ Sherlock warf einen kurzen Blick zu Mycroft bevor er seinen Vater zunickte. „Das ist richtig. Sie ist äußerst bodenständig und vertritt standhaft ihre Meinung.“ „Dann werden sie und deine Mutter keinerlei Probleme haben. Sie werden vielmehr zu einer Einheit zusammenwachsen.“ Mycroft verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Gott, bewahre uns davor.“ „Besser so, als es wäre das Gegenteil der Fall.“ entgegnete Sherlock seufzend. Molly hatte seinen Standpunkt verstanden, sie wollte das Ungeborene nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Trotz all der Liebe, die sie für ihm empfand verstand sie, dass er ihr nie zur Gänze jenes geben würde können, dass sie eigentlich verdiene. „Es ist in Ordnung Sherlock. Es reicht mir vollkommen aus, wenn du für unser Baby da bist. Es liebst und in seinen oder ihren Leben präsent sein wirst.“ Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass genau hier das Problem lag denn irgendwann würde es Gerede geben, wenn er dem Baby einer Freundin zu viel an öffentlicher Aufmerksamkeit schenke sollte. Das laute Geläute von Mycrofts Handy riss ihm aus seinen Gedankengängen. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt.“ „Ich werde mich dann auch zurückziehen.“ meinte sein Vater und erhob sich von seinem überdimensionalen Ohrensessel. „Ich beglückwünsche dich nochmals zu deiner Vaterschaft.“ fügte er an als er vor seinen Sohn stehen geblieben war und sanft eine Hand auf dessen Schulter abgelegt hatte. „Danke Dad.“_  
_So war es also gekommen, dass er mittlerweile seit einer knappen halben Stunde alleine im Wohnzimmer saß und das knisternde Feuer betrachtete. „Sherlock.“ Die sanfte Stimme von Molly und deren sanfter Druck auf seine Schulter holte ihm in die Gegenwart zurück. Fragenden Blickes sah er nach oben, direkt in ihr liebevolles Gesicht. „Molly.“ „Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich hier noch finden werde.“ „Hast du mit meiner Mutter gesprochen?“ „Ja das habe ich.“ „Und?“ „Sie möchte noch selbst mit dir alleine sprechen.“ „Aber wir beide…“ „Morgen, Sherlock. Es war, ein langer Tag und ich möchte mich gerne hinlegen.“ Am liebsten wollte er mit Molly über den Inhalt des Gesprächs reden aber gleichzeitig verstand er auch, dass sie nach all den Strapazen müde sein musste – nicht zu vergessen war, dass ihr Körper nun stetig anhaltenden Veränderungen ausgesetzt war. „Natürlich, wir sehen uns morgen.“ sagte er und berührte dabei sanft ihre Finger, die seit ihrem Erscheinen nicht von seiner Schulter gewichen waren. „Gut, deine Mutter wartet in der Bibliothek auf dich. Gute Nacht Sherlock.“ Ehe dieser darauf reagieren konnte, war die Hand auf seiner Schulter und die dazu gehörige Person aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden._  
  
_„Du wirst Molly heiraten. Diese junge Frau liebt dich nicht nur bedingungslos, sondern auch aufrichtig. Sie würde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für dich sterben, ist dir das eigentlich klar?“_  
_„Ja, ich weiß, dass sie gewisse Gefühle für mich hegt. Und auch ich empfinde durchaus Gefühle, die tiefer gehen. Aber wenn ich sie heirate, sie wird stetig in Gefahr sein.“_  
_„Das ist sie bereits seit dem Tag, an dem ihr euch beide kennengelernt hattet. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ihr beide nun euch sehr nahe seid.“_  
_„Aber Mum, ich möchte nicht, dass weder das Baby noch sie in Gefahr geraten. Mycroft hat gesagt…“_  
_„Ich weiß, was dein Bruder gesagt hat und ich weiß auch, dass dein Bruder die Möglichkeiten hat euch entsprechend zu schützen.“_  
_„Ich werde keinen Tag mehr leben können, wenn ihnen etwas zustößt.“_  
_„Das weiß ich, du warst schon als Kind der Emotionalste von euch.“_  
_„Genau aus diesen Grund habe ich es stets vermieden enge Bindungen einzugehen.“_  
_„Und doch hast du nun einen besten Freund und nun eine Frau, die ein Kind von dir erwartet.“_  
_„Ich weiß.“_  
_„Also handle dementsprechend und betrachte es als Geschenk.“_  
_„Das werde ich.“_  
_„Gut.“_   
  
„Ich habe versagt Mycroft. Ich habe es damals versprochen und dennoch ist Molly nun in Gefahr.“ Mycroft blickte zu John, der mitfühlend zu seinen besten Freund blickte. „Du hast nicht versagt, wir konnten doch nicht ahnen, dass er es damals scheinbar nicht selbst war der sich am Dach – direkt vor deinen Augen erschoss.“ meinte John. „Er war es, Molly hat selbst damals seine DNA bestimmt.“ „Sherlock, wir haben es Beide auf den Bildschirmen gesehen. Es war eindeutig Moriarty, der in deinem Wohnzimmer gestanden war und mit deiner Frau gesprochen hat!“ wandte Mycroft ein. „Er kann es nicht gewesen sein.“ murmelte Sherlock und zog sich für einen Moment in seinen Gedächtnispalast zurück.  


  
_Er stand inmitten einer Kirche, jener Kirche in der kein Jahr zuvor Molly geheiratet hatte. Das Innere der Kirche war weder feierlich geschmückt wie damals, noch besucht, er war vollkommen alleine. „Warum bin ich hier?“ fragte er lautstark. „Warum ausgerechnet hier?“ wiederholte er seine Frage, die in den Wänden der Kirche laut widerhallten während er sich im Kreis drehte._  
  
_„Wegen mir, Sherlock.“ ertönte Mollys weiche Stimme hinter ihm. Fragend drehte er sich um und erblickte seine Ehefrau, wie sie wenige Meter unmittelbar vor ihm stand. Ihre Haare waren kunstvoll zusammengebunden, wie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Doch sie trug im Gegensatz zu damals kein beigefarbiges Kleid, sondern lediglich ein langes rotes Kleid mit einem Muster darauf und darüber jene türkisfarbige Weste, die sie oft und gerne trug._  
  
_„Was soll ich tun? Nun ist jener Fall eingetreten, vor dem wir uns Beide gefürchtet haben.“_  
_„Nein Sherlock, nicht wir Beide haben dies und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“_  
_„Gut fein, dann habe ich mich eben alleine vor diesen Tag gefürchtet.“ gab er genervt zu Protokoll._  
  
_„Das hilft mir nun aber nicht wirklich weiter. Was soll ich nun tun?“_  
_„Was habe ich dir damals gesagt, am Vorabend unserer Hochzeit hier?“_  
_„Sollte dir einmal etwas zustoßen, soll ich mich auf das konzentrieren, was das Wichtigste ist.“_  
_„Und was wäre das?“_  
_„Du.“_  
_„Falsch.“ antwortete sie mit einer Kaltherzigkeit, die sich tief in Sherlock hineinbrannte._  
  
_„Joanna.“_  
_„Richtig.“_  
_„Was sollst du tun?“_  
_„Ich soll an Joanna denken.“_  
_„Richtig und genau deswegen solltest du genau was nun tun?“_  
  
_Sherlock schloss gequält die Augen._  
  
_„Sherlock!“ ermahnte Mollys Stimme ihm._  
_„Ich sollte nicht mein Leben für dich riskieren.“_  
_„Ganz genau.“_  
_„Aber Molly, das kann ich nicht…“ begann er und griff sich dabei verzweifelt in die Haare. Überrascht spürte er plötzlich wie ihre zarten Finger sich auf seine eigenen legten und mit leichter Einwirkung dafür sorgte, dass seine Hände an seinem Gesicht herabsanken._  
  
_„Ich weiß, es ist hart Sherlock – sehr hart, aber das Wichtigste ist und war von jeher Joannas Leben für mich. Egal, was mit mir geschieht – du musst für ihre Sicherheit sorgen.“_  
_„Molly…“_  
_„Nein Sherlock. Solltest du auch nur annähernd dein Leben riskieren, werde ich dir das niemals verzeihen Sherlock – niemals!“ sagte sie verbitternder Stimme und entsprechenden Blickes._  
  
_„Es tut mir leid, aber dann wird es eben, so sein!“ gab er murmelnd von sich, drehte sich um und entfernte sich von ihrem geistigen Bild, dass nun lautstark zu protestieren begann._   


  
„Sherlock, es wird Zeit.“ ermahnte Mycroft ihm während er seinen Gedächtnispalast verließ indem er seine Augen öffnete. „Ich weiß.“ erwiderte Sherlock und legte seine Hand auf die Türklinke zu seiner linken Seite. „Sherlock.“ Fragend wanderten seine Augen zu John. „Ja?“ Überrascht blickte er auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, die ihm eine Waffe anbot und welche er ohne zu zögern annahm. „Viel Glück!“ „Vielen Dank!“ sagte er, öffnete die Wagentür und verließ das Auto. Entschlossen stand er vor dem Eingang des alten Theaters, wobei seine Augen zu der Überwachungskamera wanderten deren Auge direkt auf ihm gerichtet war. Keine drei Sekunden danach öffnete sich geräuschvoll die Tür vor ihm. Mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung Wagen, wo Mycroft und John saßen, setzte er sich in Bewegung und betrat schnellen Schrittes das alte Theater.


	9. .:Der Preis, die Frau von Sherlock Holmes zu sein - Part II:.

**.:Der Preis, die Frau von Sherlock Holmes zu sein - Part II:.**

 

_**Gegenwart** _

„Sherlock!“ Schweißgebadet fuhr er hoch und blickte sich schwer atmend um. Er befand sich in einem Doppelbett, um ihr herrschte tiefste Nacht. Der Fernseher vor ihm lief zwar, aber der Bildschirm flimmerte immerzu. Seufzend wanderte sein Blick nach rechts, wo er ein sichtbar zerknautschtes Kopfkissen vorfand. Wo war sie nur? War er während der Sichtung der Überwachungskameras eingeschlafen? „Sherlock!“ vernahm er erneut Mollys laute panische Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Rasch sprang er aus dem Bett und lief in das betreffende Zimmer. Dort fand er die junge Frau unter der Brause, die wie wild um sich schlug um in der nächsten Sekunde auszurutschen und mit dem Kopf gegen die dunkelgrünen Fliesen zu knallen. „Molly!“ rief Sherlock erschrocken aus und stürzte sich unter die Brause um zu verhindern, dass ihr nun bewusstloser Körper zur Gänze auf den nassen Boden der Duschekabine aufschlagen konnte. Während das spürbar warme Wasser weiterhin aus der Brause schoss und über seinen Körper lief, schossen weitere Fragmente einer Erinnerung in Sherlocks Bewusstsein. Erinnerungen, die sein Herz auf schmerzhafte Weise schmerzen ließ und er von Ekel und Pein heimgesucht wurde.

 

_**1 Jahr zuvor - Im Theater..** _

Vorsichtig bewegte sich Sherlock durch den dunklen Eingangsbereich des geschlossenen Theaters. „Wir werden heute beide einer außergewöhnlichen Vorstellung beiwohnen.“ vernahm er plötzlich die wohlbekannte Stimme von Moriarty durch die Lautsprecher. „Folge den Hinweisen, nur ich würde mich beeilen, denn die Sanduhr hat in dem Moment zu laufen begonnen seitdem du dieses Theater betreten hast, Sherlock! Tick-Tock!“ Rasch blickte sich Sherlock um, auf der Suche nach irgendeinen Hinweis, der ihm den Weg zu Molly zeigen sollte – denn darum ging es schlussendlich. Dieser Verrückte und Psychopath hatte seine Ehefrau und Mutter seines einzigen Kindes entführt. „Wo gehe ich hin, wenn ich ins Theater gehe, eine Vorstellung besuche?“ murmelte er leise, kaum hörbar.  
  


 _„Sherlock, wir müssen noch die Theaterkarten für John und Mary besorgen.“_  
„In Ordnung, dann hole sie nach deiner Schicht ab.“   
„Du weißt, dass ich noch einen Arzttermin habe.“   
„Gut, wohin muss ich?“  
„Zur Kassa, Sherlock. Dort holst du die Karten unter meinen Namen ab.“   
  


„Der Kassenbereich!“ erkannte Sherlock sogleich, aufgrund seiner Erinnerungen und begann zu laufen. Kaum war er vor den Kassenbereich angekommen konnte er gelbe Streifen, die in Form eines Pfeils, vor sich auf den Boden erkennen. Sie wiesen ihm eindeutig einen Weg, in eine bestimmte Richtung. Immer wieder hielt er die Waffe vor sich, nur um sie dann wieder sinken zu lassen sobald er erkannte, dass die Wegmarkierungen ihre Richtung änderten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit führten ihm die gelben Pfeile in den großen Saal, wo sich einige Sitzreihen vor einer großen Bühne befanden. Er wartete einige Sekunden lang, doch es tat sich einfach nicht.

_„Sieh hinter der Bühne nach. Zu wenige Zuschauer Sherlock.“_

Mit Mollys Stimme im Kopf suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit hinter die Bühne zu gelangen. Flink sprang er auf die Bühne selbst und lief in den hinteren Bereich, wo er wenige Sekunden später augenblicklich zum Stillstand kam. Der Grund hierfür war, dass plötzlich das Licht anging und ihm heftig blendete.

_„Sherlock, öffne deine Augen!“_

Die Dringlichkeit ihrer Stimme brachten ihm dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen und sofort wuchs in ihm der Wunsch es nicht getan zu haben als er die Szenerie vor sich erblickte. Keine fünf Meter entfernt befand sich ein riesiger Wassertank, der bereits über dreiviertel mit trüben Wasser gefüllt war. Aufgrund der Trübheit des Gewässers erkannte er nicht sofort, dass sich eine Person im Inneren des Tanks befand. Erst als er sich dem Gebilde aus Glas näherte, nahm er eine schlanke Silhouette wahr. „Molly!“ rief er schockiert aus und war innerhalb einer Sekunde bei dem Tank. Er umrundete den Tank und blickte direkt in das traurige Gesicht seiner Ehefrau. In nächsten Moment schien sie seine Person endlich wahrgenommen zu haben, dass sich ihre Augen augenblicklich weiteten. „Molly, halte durch ich hole dich hier raus!“ erklärte er während er sich begann umzusehen, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung die zur Befreiung seiner Ehefrau dienen könnte. „Sherlock!“ Er konnte nur dumpf ihre Stimme vernehmen und sofort erkannte er warum dem so wahr. „Panzerglas, verdammt!“ Als nächstes fingen seine Augen die schweren Ketten ein, an denen die Frau vor ihm gefesselt war. Sie waren im Boden eingelassen, der allen Anschein nach aus schweren Metall bestand. „Komm schon Moriarty, wie kann ich sie befreien? Wie kann ich meine Frau befreien?!“ schrie er laut, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu erhalten. „Es gibt keine Sherlock.“ antwortete Moriartys Stimme ihm belustigt. „Doch es muss eine geben, du bist nicht ein derartiger Killer! Du machst dir nicht gerne selbst die Hände schmutzig, also sag schon!“ entgegnete der Mann mit den dunklen Locken während er einige Schritte zurückschritt, seine Waffe zog und direkt auf das Glas schoss, wenige Meter neben Mollys Kopf. Doch wie zu erwarten war, erreichte Sherlock nichts damit außer einige kleine Rückstände der einzelnen Kugeln. „Verdammt Jim, sag schon! Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, dass ich tun kann um sie zu retten!“

„Nun ja, wenn du schon derartig bettelst, muss ich mich wohl geschlagen geben und dir eine Chance geben!“ ertönte Moriartys Stimme aus dem Lautsprechern. „Ich tue es, egal was es ist!“ „Da ich heute Geburtstag habe, gebe ich dir sogar die Chance zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten zu wählen!“ Das Wasser hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Halsbereich von Molly erreicht. Panisch blickte sie zu Sherlock, der fest auf seine Lippen biss. „Sag schon! Zwischen welchen Möglichkeiten kann ich wählen?“ „Ein Leben gegen das Andere. Entweder dein Leben gegen das von Molly oder das von eurer Tochter!“ Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wollte Sherlock bereits eine Antwort geben als er erkannte wie Tränen in Mollys verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck schossen und sie begann den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein Sherlock, tue das nicht. Keines von Beiden!“ konnte er von ihren Lippen ablesen. „Wehe dir!“ drohte sie ihm sogar und blickte ihm dabei aus einer Mischung von Zorn und Angst an. „Molly, ich…“ „Nein, Sherlock!“ wiederholte sie als das Wasser beinahe ihren Mund erreicht hatte. „Wenn ich du wäre würde ich mich entscheiden, denn ihr bleiben nur noch Sekunden!“ meinte Moriarty im Hintergrund. Verzweifelt legte Sherlock seine linke Hand auf die Glasscheibe nachdem Molly ihre kleine Handfläche langsam auf die Innere Seite des Panzerglases abgelegt hatte währenddessen das Wasser ihren Mund erreichte. „Ich liebe dich.“ sagte Sherlock unter Tränen, woraufhin Molly ihm traurig anlächelte, deren Körper nun zur Gänze sich im Wasser befand. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und bildete ebenfalls die drei Wörter, wodurch das Wasser in ihren Körper eindrang und sie wenige Sekunden später bewegungslos im Wasser umhertrieb. „Nein!“ schrie er nun aus Leibeskräften und begann verzweifelt auf das Panzerglas einzuschlagen. „Ops, das war wohl nichts!“ hörte er hinter sich nun erstmals Moriartys Stimme klar hinter sich sprechen. Während das Genie hinter ihm sich in Stellung brachte, ballte Sherlock seine Fäuste und blickte nochmals auf die leblose Gestalt Mollys ehe er sich umdrehte und sich wie ein Wahnsinniger auf Moriartys Gestalt stürzte. Dieser begann laut zu lachen und verließ fluchtartig den hinteren Bereich des Theaters. „Bleib stehen! Stell dich mir, flieh nicht wie ein feiger Hund Moriarty!“ schrie er dem Mann hinterher, der im nächsten Moment in der Dunkelheit verschwand, als plötzlich alle Lichter um ihm herum ausgingen. „Versuch es doch!“ ertönte seine Antwort unter lauten Gelächter. „Du kriegst mich nicht, Molly ist tot – deine Frau ist tot, du hast sie sterben lassen Sherlock!“

 

Sherlock blieb stehen und schloss dabei gequält seine Augen.  
„Er hat Recht.“  
„Nein Sherlock, das hat er nicht!“ Da war schon wieder, ihre Silhouette stand unmittelbar neben ihm und sah ihm mit ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an.   
„Doch, ich hätte dich retten können!“ „Nein Sherlock, du kennst den Preis.“   
„Ich hätte jeden verdammten Preis bezahlt um dich zu retten!“   
„Auch für das Leben unserer Tochter, Sherlock?“ Unsicher blickte sie ihm nun an. „Sherlock?!“ Ihre Stimme war leise.   
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“   
Während der Mann unschlüssig in der Dunkelheit stand bildete sich plötzlich um ihm herum dichter Rauch. Die Phantasiegestalt Mollys blickte sich besorgt um und sah danach zu Sherlock.  
„Sherlock, es gibt eine Rauchentwicklung.“   
Fragend blickte der Angesprochene auf und atmete einmal tief ein, dass wie sich sofort herausstellte ein großer Fehler war denn er begann augenblicklich stark zu husten.   
„Verdammt Sherlock, du musst sofort hier raus!“ erklärte sie ihm.   
„Nein, ich muss dich zuerst noch aus diesen Tank herausholen!“   
„Nein Sherlock, DU musst hier sofort raus!“   
„Aber ich kann dich doch nicht unmöglich hier zurücklassen.“ erwiderte er hustend und hielt sich seinen blauen Schal schützend vor dem Mund.   
„Sherlock, ich bin doch längst tot. Es macht nun keinen Unterschied mehr.“ entgegnete Molly mit trauriger, doch zugleich appellierender Stimme.

 

Ehe Sherlock darauf reagieren konnte, wurde direkt vor ihm die Tür aufgerissen und ein hektischer John erschien vor ihm. „Sherlock! Das verdammte Gebäude brennt, komm sofort mit!“ Ohne auf die Reaktion seines besten Freundes zu warten, schnappte er diesen am Unterarm und zog ihn mit sich aus dem brennenden Gebäude. Vollkommen verwirrt blickte Sherlock zurück, in das Innere des verrauchten Raumes wo nun die ersten Flammen eindrangen. Die traurige Silhouette Mollys beobachtete ihm wie er von John aus der Gefahrenzone gezogen wurde, bevor sie hinter einem Balken verschwand, der direkt vor ihr geräuschvoll herunterfiel und somit dem gesamten Bereich in Vollbrand setzte. Während um ihm herum nun das vollkommene Chaos ausbrach, indem unzählige Feuerwehrmänner in das Innere des Gebäudes rannten und andere wiederrum von außen versuchten, den Brand zu löschen, waren seine Augen weiterhin auf jene offene Tür gerichtet, wo er von John herausgezogen war und er die Halluzination Mollys zuletzt gesehen hatte. „Sherlock! Sherlock!“ Nur vage vernahm er die besorgte und zugleich laute, eindringliche Stimme von John und Mycroft, die auf ihm einsprachen. „Verdammt nochmal, was ist da drinnen nur passiert?“ „Sie ist tot.“ begann er leise zu murmeln. „Sie ist einfach vor meinen Augen...gestorben.“ Seine Stimme war leise, doch für die beiden Männer, die unmittelbar vor seiner sitzenden Person standen, verständlich genug. Besorgt blickte John zu Mycroft, dessen Lippen sich zusammenpressten. „Wer ist gestorben Sherlock?“ „Molly…er hat sie einfach…ich muss da nochmals hinein und sie da herausholen!“ meinte er verzweifelnd, riss sich aus Johns fester Umklammerung los. „Sherlock, nicht…“ begann John appellierend als im nächsten Moment das ganze Theater vor ihnen in einer lauten Explosion vollkommen in Vollbrand geriet. Sherlocks Augen hatten die Explosion mit geweiteten Augen erlebt und taumelte zuerst einige Schritte zurück, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit schnellen Schritten davonlief. „Sherlock!“ rief John seinen besten Freund nach, während dessen flüchtende Gestalt in der nächsten Nebenstraße verschwand. „Verdammt, Mycroft was sollen wir nun unternehmen?“ „Ich werde das Programm Rehkitz aktivieren.“ „Aber Mycroft…“ „Es geht nicht anders John, er ist in diesen Zustand nicht nur für sich eine Gefahr, sondern auch…“ Der Arzt vor ihm bedeutete ihm nicht weiterzusprechen, da er ohnehin wusste worauf Mycroft hinauswollte. So blieb dem ehemaligen Militärarzt nichts weiter zu tun, als stumm zu beobachten wie der ältere Holmes in Richtung des schwarzen Wagens schritt und eine Nummer auf seinen Smartphone wählte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das brennende Theater sprach er mit ernster Stimme: „Aktivierung des Programm Rehkitz.“


	10. .:Das Leiden des Sherlock Holmes:.

**.:Das Leiden des Sherlock Holmes:.**  
  
  
Es herrschte starker Regen als John Watson mit seinen Wagen, direkt vor dem kleinen Haus, parkte und anschließend den Motor ausschaltete. Einen Moment lang beobachtete er stumm sein Zuhause, seine Augen wanderten zu den erleuchteten Fenstern, hinter denen sich sein geräumiges Wohnzimmer befand und in dem seine eigene kleine Familie zuhause war. Seufzend blickte er auf sein Smartphone, das auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Das Display leuchtete kurz auf, eine SMS war eingelangt. Entschlossen nahm er das Mobiltelefon, gab es in seine Arzttasche und verließ den Wagen. Schnellen Schrittes holte er aus seiner dunklen Jacke seinen Hausschlüssel, sperrte die Haustür auf, betrat sein Zuhause und schloss rasch hinter sich die stabile Haustür. Nachdem er von innen sein Zuhause erfolgreich versperrt hatte, entledigte er sich seufzend seiner nassen dunklen Jacke und gab diese auf einen der leeren Garderobenhaken.   
  
„Daddy!“ hörte er dann auch schon eine junge Mädchenstimme, woraufhin wenige Sekunden später das dazugehörige kleine Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, die zu Zöpfen zusammengebunden waren, geradezu entgegensprang – um genau zu sein direkt in seine Arme. „Daddy, wie schön du bist wieder zuhause!“ begrüßte sie ihm überschwänglich und küsste ihm liebevoll auf die Wange. „Bist du noch gar nicht im Bett, meine Kleine?“ „Rosie Watson, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt du sollst deinen Vater erst einmal in Ruhe nachhause kommen lassen.“ tadelte Mary ihre gemeinsame Tochter während sie zu den Beiden in den Eingangsbereich trat. „Ich weiß Mummy, aber ich habe Daddy so vermisst.“ „Ich weiß meine Kleine, ich dich auch aber du musst trotzdem auf Mummy hören.“ „Wirst du mir nachher noch eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vorlesen?“ „Ja, aber nur, wenn du jetzt mit Mummy deine Zähne putzen gehst.“ Schmollend nickte Rosie, ließ sich protestlos auf ihre eigenen Füße abstellen und verschwand flink in Richtung des Badezimmers. „Ich komm gleich nach, setzte ja nicht das Badezimmer unter Wasser Rosie Watson!“ ermahnte Mary das kleine Mädchen während sie sich auf John zubewegte. „Werde ich nicht Mummy, versprochen!“ erwiderte Rosies Stimme ihr sodass John leise lachte. „Dieses Mädchen.“ meinte Mary lächelnd bevor sie zu ihrem Mann blickte und dessen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. „Was ist passiert?“   
  
„Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer.“ bat John sie und ging voraus in den besagten Raum, der sich gleich unmittelbar neben dem Eingangsbereich des Hauses befand. Besorgten Blickes folgte Mary ihrem Ehemann, der sich seufzend auf der Couch niederließ. „Sherlock ist heute aus der Anstalt geflohen, zusammen mit Molly.“ „Was? Wieso, was ist passiert?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er hat eine Krankenschwester überwältigt und wollte wohl zuerst alleine fliehen, doch dann…“ „Dann?“ drängte sie ihm weiterzuerzählen. „Dann ist Molly, wie die meisten anderen Patienten aus ihren Zimmer gekommen und hat ihm gebeten sie mitzunehmen.“ „Und er hat eingewilligt?“ „Ja, merkwürdigerweise ja.“ „Ich dachte du und Mycroft wolltet noch warten bis ihr sie Beide gemeinsam…“ „Sie haben sich nur einmal kurz getroffen als Molly bei mir zur Therapiesitzung gewesen war. Es war ein unglücklicherweise Zufall gewesen, doch bei Molly hatte er anscheinend eine große Wirkung entfaltet.“ „Inwiefern?“ „Sie hatte mir seitdem immer wieder von ihm erzählt und dass sie von ihm träumt.“ „Erinnerungen?“ „Gut möglich.“ „Könnte es bei Sherlock sich genauso verhalten?“ „Mag sein, denn er ist gemeinsam mit ihrer und seiner Krankenakte geflohen. Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass er sie vorsätzlich mitnehmen wollte, dazu wirkte er viel zu überrascht als sie ihm angesprochen hatte.“ Mary nickte nachdenklich. „Was denkst du?“ Überrascht blickte Mary zu ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin zwar kein Arzt wie du, aber vielleicht helfen sich die Beiden unbewusst gegenseitig dabei wieder ihre Erinnerungen zu erlangen. Immerhin war ihre Beziehung ja der Grund, warum die Dinge damals nach Moriartys Entführung von Molly rund um Sherlock vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten sind.“ Der Arzt nickte und begann sich an jene schrecklichen Tage zurückzuerinnern.  
  
  
 **1 Jahr zuvor**  
  
John saß nachdenklich auf der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer und betrachtete nachdenklich seine kleine Tochter, die spielend auf ihrer kleinen bunten Decke saß. Mary stand mit einer Tasse, gefüllt mit frischen dampfenden Kaffee, wenige Meter entfernt von ihm und beobachtete sein Verhalten. „John.“ sagte die junge Frau leise während sie sich beinahe geräuschlos neben ihm auf der Couch niederließ. Fragend wanderte sein Blick zu ihr und die Kaffeetasse die sie ihm anbot. „Hier.“ „Danke.“ murmelte er und nippte vorsichtig an der Tasse. „Wenn ich Rosie so betrachte, frage ich mich jedes Mal wie Joanna nur ohne ihre Mutter nun aufwachsen soll.“ „John, sie wird es schaffen. Sie hat noch ihren Vater.“ meinte Mary gefühlvoll und sah wie ihr Ehemann die Tasse auf den Couchtisch vor sich abstellte. „Ja einen Vater, den sie seit jenen Tag nicht mehr gesehen hat.“ „Warst du wieder in der Baker Street?“ John bejahte nickend. „Ja, aber er hat mich nicht hineingelassen. Selbst Mrs. Hudson traut sich nicht mehr hinein. Es ist als wäre er wieder seinen alten Dämonen verfallen.“ „Drogen?“ Stumm nickte er. „Oh nein. John, du musst ihm aufhalten.“ „Er wird nicht auf mich hören.“ „Aber irgendjemand muss es doch können.“ Der Mann vor ihr lachte nun auf. „Es hat immer nur eine einzige Person gegeben, auf die er gehört hatte.“ Mary schmerzte es nicht nur John derartig traurig zu sehen – nein, es war auch der damit verbundene Verlust, denn die Antwort auf seine Frage zweifelsohne mit sich brachte. „Molly. Es war immer Molly gewesen oder?“ Innerhalb von nicht einmal einer einzigen Minute nickte er zum dritten Mal zur Bejahung. „Wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke, war immer sie diejenige gewesen die in ihm eine emotionale Reaktion hervorrief.“ „Wie meinst du das?“   
  
„Als ich Sherlock kennenlernte, war er bei weitem viel schlimmer was menschliche Gefühle anbelangte, als damals du ihn an jenen Abend im Restaurant kennengelernt hast.“ „Erzähl mir davon.“ bat Mary ihm und berührte dabei sanft seinen Unterarm während der Blick von Beiden auf ihrer Tochter lag. „Es war von jeher klar, dass Molly eine gewisse Zuneigung für Sherlock hegte. Doch an einem bestimmten Weihnachtsabend, wir hatten eine kleine Feier veranstaltet war auch Molly gekommen. Sie trug ein wunderschönes schwarzes Kleid, sie war äußerst elegant gekleidet – Sherlock startete augenblicklich seine Deduktionen und verletzte dabei Molly zutiefst, da er die Vorteile ihrer Kleiderwahl in Verbindung mit der Hervorhebung ihrer Reize verband und diese offen zur Schau stellte.“ Schockiert schüttete Mary den Kopf. „Oh mein Gott, ich an Mollys Stelle hätte ich ihm... ich hätte möglicherweise nie wieder mit ihm ein Wort gewechselt.“ „Ja, das wäre auch meine Intention gewesen, doch dann erkannte Sherlock für wem das Geschenk war, dass Molly mitgenommen hatte.“ „Sherlock?“   
  
„Sherlock. Es war ihm so peinlich gewesen und dann erlebte ich das erste Mal, wie sich Sherlock Holmes bei jemanden entschuldigte und als Draufgabe küsste er sie auch noch auf die Wange.“ Mary war offensichtlich erstaunt und hauchte ein leises Wow. „Ja, das kannst du laut sagen. Generell änderte sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber seitdem sie ihm geholfen hatte – du weißt schon damals als er…tot war.“ „Ich weiß, ich kann mich noch genau an ihre große Wut ihm gegenüber erinnern, als du ihm in dieser Drogenhöhle zufälligerweise fand. Wobei ich sagen musste, dass ich es sehr taff von ihr fand.“ „Ja und es musste ihm beeindruckt haben. Damals sein Blick, als er Tom das erste Mal bei unserer Verlobungsfeier gesehen hatte, schon damals hätte es mir klar sein müssen.“ „Was hätte dir klar sein müssen?“ „Das er für sie Gefühle hegte, aber wir reden hier von Sherlock.“ „Richtig John, Sherlock ist der Meister der Vertuschung, vor allem wenn es um seine persönlichen Empfindungen gegenüber anderen Personen geht.“   
  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was wir nun für ihm tun können.“ „Tue das, was du am besten kannst.“ „Und was wäre das Mary?“ „Rette ein Leben.“ „Du meinst ich soll ein Doktor für ihm sein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein John, sei nicht der Doktor für ihm, sondern das was du tatsächlich für ihm bist – sei sein bester Freund!“ Der Mann musterte einen Moment lang seine Ehefrau und begann dann zu lächeln. „Was ist?“ fragte Mary unsicher. „Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen Mary Watson – ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte – wenn ich an Sherlocks Stelle wäre und um dich trauern müsste.“ „Das bist du aber glücklicherweise nicht. Aber wenn du es wärst, so würde ich wollen, dass dein bester Freund an deiner Seite ist und dir in dieser schweren Zeit zur Seite steht. Und Sherlock würde es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tun, das weiß ich und Molly würde es auch wollen. Ohne zu zögern, würde sie Rosie zu sich nehmen und sie würde Seite an Seite mit Joanna gemeinsam aufwachsen.“ John atmete tief ein, schluchzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Gott Mary, wie soll ich Sherlock nur helfen, niemand kann und wird jemals Molly ersetzen können. Wenn Sherlock seine schlimmsten Tiefgänge hatte, war es immer sie gewesen, die ihm half. Aber nun, wie soll ich das anstellen?“ Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen, ehe er von seiner Ehefrau liebevoll umarmt wurde. „Wir werden ihm helfen, dass durchzustehen.“ „Gut, ich werde dich begleiten.“ „Das geht nicht, Rosie…“ „Wir werden Mrs. Hudson bitten herzukommen und auf sie acht zu geben, somit haben wir sie zugleich aus der Schusslinie falls es letztendlich brenzlig werden sollte.“ „Da spricht eindeutig, dein früheres Ich aus dir nicht wahr?“ meinte John belustigt. „Ist doch nicht das Schlechteste oder?“ John schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.   
  
„Nun dann mach unsere kleine Maus reisefertig, damit wir aufbrechen können.“ Schlug John vor während Mary bereits dabei war das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, als geräuschvoll zuerst Johns Handy zu klingeln begann, gleichzeitig gefolgt von Marys. Stirnrunzelnd kehrte diese zurück ins Zimmer und blickte fragend zu John während sie ihr eigenes Mobiltelefon von der Kommode nahm. „Es ist Mycroft und bei dir?“ meinte John bevor er das Gespräch annehmen wollte. „Mrs. Hudson.“ „Oh Gott.“ murmelte John währenddessen er auf den grünen Annahmeknopf drückte. „Mycroft?“ „Mrs. Hudson?“ Während beide jeweils die beinahe gleiche, alarmierende Neuigkeit zu hören bekamen, blickten sich das Ehepaar dabei schockiert an. „Gut, John kommt sofort in die Bakerstreet Mrs. Hudson!“ „Ich verstehe Mycroft, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg in die Bakerstreet.“ versprach John und beendete sein Telefonat. „Mary?“ „Mrs. Hudson hört von oben besorgniserregende Dinge, doch sie kann oben nicht hinein, weil er die Tür verriegelt hat.“ erklärte Mary den Inhalt ihres Gesprächs. „Mycroft hat erzählt, dass er anhand der Überwachungskameras im Wohnzimmer sieht wie Sherlock mit seiner Waffe herumspielt und dabei immer wieder in die Küche geht und mit diversen Chemikalien hantiert.“ Schockiert schüttelte Mary den Kopf. „Du musst sofort in die Bakerstreet und schlimmeres verhindern.“ „Ich weiß.“ John steuerte den Eingangsbereich des Hauses an wo sich die Garderobe befand, als erneut sein Smartphone zu klingeln begann während Mary mit der kleinen Rosie am Arm zu ihm stieß.   
  
„Ja Mycroft? Ich bin schon am Weg und…“ Er hielt inne, nur um sich kurz danach sprachlos auf die erste Stufe des Treppenaufgangs niederzulassen. Mary beobachtete bestürzt wie John wenige Sekunden danach entsetzt die Augen schloss und nickte. „Ich verstehe. In Ordnung, ich komme dann sofort ins Krankenhaus. Bis nachher.“ Ahnungsvoll sah Mary wie John erneut den Kopf schüttelte während er das Smartphone neben sich auf die Stiege ablegte. „Was ist passiert?“ „Es gab eine heftige Explosion in der Bakerstreet.“ „Sherlock?“ „Er wurde schwer verletzt.“ „Und Mrs. Hudson?“ „Sie ist unverletzt. Mary, es kommt gleich ein Wagen mit Anthea.“ „Wegen Joanna?“ „Ja. Mycroft hält es für das Beste.“ „Es ist wohl am sichersten bei ihm.“ „Vermutlich.“ „Ich packe alles zusammen und ziehe Joanna an. Danach treffen wir uns im Krankenhaus.“ Nickend nahm John sein Smartphone, ließ es in der Innenseite seiner Jacke verschwinden, gab Mary einen sanften Kuss und verließ schnellen Schrittes sein Zuhause.   
  
Kaum hatte John hinter sich die Türe zu seinem Haus geschlossen fuhren zwei schwarze Wägen vor. Aus einem entstieg Anthea, die ihm freundlich zunickte und beinahe lautlos hinter ihm in das Innere seines Hauses verschwand, wo schon Mary in der offenen Türe stand und sie empfing. Währenddessen wurde die Tür zum zweiten Wagen geöffnet und Mycroft kam zum Vorschein, dessen Gesichtsausdruck komplett versteinert war. „Mycroft.“ „Doctor Watson.“ Mit einem letzten Blick in Richtung Mary, die gerade die Haustür hinter sich schloss, bestieg der Arzt das Innere des Autos, dass sich im nächsten Augenblick auch schon in Bewegung setzte.  
  
„Was ist genau passiert?“ wollte John von Mycroft wissen als die Beiden in der Intensivstation ein privates Zimmer, abseits von dem normalen Bereich betraten wo ein sichtlich schwer verletzter Sherlock lag und über einen Tubus mit frischen Sauerstoff versorgt wurde. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, ich habe nur über die Überwachungskameras gesehen wie er einen Brief in den Händen hielt, danach das Messer nahm, an die gegenüberliegende Wand schoss und danach in Richtung Küche lief. Keine zehn Sekunden später explodiert der Küchenbereich und er wird durch die Druckwelle beinahe aus dem Fenster geschleudert.“ erklärte Mycroft, dessen Blick auf seinen Bruder gerichtet war währenddessen John sich die Patientenakte von Sherlock durchlas. „Er hat schwere Verbrennungen an den beiden Unterarmen erlitten, das könnte ein Hinweis sein, dass sich der den Gegenstand, der für die Explosion verantwortlich war, in der unmittelbaren Nähe seiner Arme befunden haben muss.“ mutmaßte John ohne von den Unterlagen vor sich aufzublicken. „Das waren auch die Worte des behandelnden Oberarztes gewesen.“ „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, so kann es nicht mehr weitergehen mit ihm. Da werden Sie mir doch zustimmen Doctor Watson.“ Überrascht das Mycroft ihm wieder bei seinen vollen Namen ansprach, konnte dieser nichts Anderes tun als wortlos zu nicken.   
  
„Mycroft?“ Die kraftlose, sowie schwache Stimme Sherlocks unterbrach die Beiden in ihrer Unterhaltung. Augenblicklich legte John die Patientenmappe auf den Tisch, der sich wenige Meter vor Sherlocks Krankenbett befand ab und bewegte sich zu Sherlocks Kopf. „Sherlock, wie geht es dir?“ fragte er besorgt. Stirnrunzelnd blickte der Angesprochene von John in Richtung Mycroft. „Mycroft, was ist passiert?“ Der ältere Holmes Bruder war ebenso überrascht, dass sein Bruder die Besorgnis von John scheinbar vollkommen ignorierte. „Es hat eine schwere Explosion in der Bakerstreet gegeben, bei der du schwer verletzt wurdest.“ „Baker Street?“ fragte er sichtlich verwirrt während John neben ihm die Vitalzeichen auf den Monitoren vor sich überprüfte. „Wer ist das?“ wollte Sherlock nun von Mycroft wissen und sah dabei fragend zu dem Mann neben sich. „Sherlock?“ fragte John zuerst stirnrunzelnd und sah nicht minder verwirrter in Richtung Mycroft. „Das ist Doctor John Watson.“ „Sie sind wohl dann mein behandelnder Arzt, nehme ich an.“ mutmaßte Sherlock. Unsicher blickte dieser erneut zu Mycroft, der kaum nickte. John atmete tief durch ehe er nickend sagte: „Ja Sherlock, das bin ich – Ihr behandelnder Arzt.“ Kaum waren diese Worte zu Sherlock durchgedrungen bejahte dieser nickend und schloss erneut seine Augen. „Sprechen wir draußen.“ Meinte Mycroft leise in Richtung John, als beiden Männern klar wurde, dass Sherlock wieder eingeschlafen war.   
  
Betont darauf leise zu sein, verließen sie dementsprechend das Krankenzimmer, wobei John Mycroft in eines der Nebenzimmer folgte. „Was sollte das eben? Wieso kann er sich scheinbar nicht erinnern?“ Der ältere Holmes Bruder atmete tief durch und schob dem ehemaligen Militärarzt eine Akte über den Tisch, der sich in der Mitte des Besprechungszimmers, befand. „Der Doktor hat in seinen Bericht geschrieben, dass die Möglichkeit einer Amnesie bestehen könnte da Sherlock durch die Wucht der Explosion mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand gedrückt worden war. Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass er nicht mehr als eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hat. Da er anscheinend, nicht einmal mehr Sie kennt zeugt von der Vermutung, dass er auf dem Wissenstand ist vor ihrem Erscheinen, geschweige denn von dem meiner Schwägerin. Wir müssen sehr behutsam mit ihm umgehen.“ „Was soll nun mit Joanna geschehen?“ John beobachtete wie der Mann vor sich seufzend sein Smartphone vor sich in seine Richtung schob. „Diese Meldung wird morgen in allen Zeitungen zu finden sein. In Anbetracht der Entwicklung und vor allem angesichts von Sherlocks aktuellen Gesundheitszustandes ist es für alle Beteiligten das Beste.“ Stirnrunzelnd, von seiner Aussage verwirrt nahm John das Smartphone und begann jenen Artikel zu lesen, der auf dem Display zu lesen war.   
  
  
_„Der Schwerverbrecher James Moriarty, der Jahre für tot gehalten worden war ist Doctor Molly Hooper, die Ehefrau von Sherlock Holmes, in deren gemeinsamen Zuhause aufgelauert und hat diese entführt. Der Meisterdetektiv hat sich sofort die Suche nach seiner Ehefrau begeben, konnte aber leider nur bedauerlicherweise tatenlos zusehen wie diese direkt vor seinen Augen in einem alten Theater starb, dass wenig später durch ein Feuer zerstört wurde._  
 _Dieser massive Verlust hat die innersten Dämonen des Detektivs wieder zum Vorschein gebracht – es kursieren Gerüchte, dass er wieder zu Drogen gegriffen hat und im Drogenrausch für die Explosion verantwortlich ist._  
  
  
 _Doch die polizeiliche Untersuchung hat ergeben, dass der Gasherd ein Leck aufgewiesen hat und in Verbindung mit den chemischen Substanzen zu dem bedauerlichen Vorfall geführt hat._  
  
 _Leider befand sich auch die gemeinsame Tochter der Beiden in der gemeinsamen Wohnung._  
 _Sherlock Holmes selbst liegt nach polizeilichen Angaben schwerst verletzt im Krankenhaus, sein Zustand ist ungewiss – ebenso jener der Tochter.“_   
  
  
Murmelnd hatte er den Bericht gelesen und sah dabei immer wieder in Richtung Mycroft. „Sie wollen Joanna offiziell sterben lassen, damit sie aus der Schusslinie ist, nicht wahr?“ vermutete John während er das Mobiltelefon dem Mann vor sich zurückgab. „Richtig. Deswegen ist es leider unverlässlich, dass Joanna zukünftig bei Anthea und mir bleibt.“ John schluckte schwer. „Können Mary und ich…“ Er hielt inne, versuchte dabei nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. „Können wir Joanna auch weiterhin sehen?“ „Natürlich, wir werden aber mit ihr auf meinen Landsitz bleiben. Was Mrs. Hudson anbelangt, kann ich leider nicht befürworten, dass sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wird.“ „Sind Sie sich sicher?“ „Ja absolut. Es tut mir leid, je weniger darüber informiert sind umso besser. Mary und Sie werden die Einzigen sein.“ „Was wird geschehen, für den Fall sollte Sherlock sein Erinnerungsvermögen wieder zurückerlangen?“ „Das werden wir dann besprechen. Es gibt außerhalb von Londons eine Einrichtung, in die ich Sherlock gerne verlegen lassen möchte. Es befinden sich dort Personen, die in Rahmen ihrer Tätigkeit für unser Land psychische Schäden erlitten haben.“ „Eine Art Irrenanstalt?“ Mycroft zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wie immer sind Ihre Antworten sehr direkt, aber durchaus zutreffend.“ „Ich verstehe. Wer wird für seine Therapie zuständig sein?“ „Ich würde persönlich es begrüßen, wenn Sie John dies übernehmen könnten.“ Überrascht zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Mycroft, das gerade eben im Krankenzimmer – das war Improvisation. Ich bin kein Psychologe, sondern nur Allgemeinmediziner.“ „Sie kennen neben mir und meinen Eltern Sherlock am besten.“ „Sie vergessen Molly.“ „Ja, meine Schwägerin hat Zeit ihres Lebens all seine Macken am Ehesten erkannt, doch bedauerlicherweise ist sie anscheinend nicht mehr unter uns.“ „Haben Sie ihre…“ Er hielt inne und räusperte sich ehe er fortsetzte: „Haben Sie ihre Leiche schon gefunden?“   
  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schüttelte Mycroft den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Spur eines Wassertanks oder einem ähnlichen Konstrukt in den Trümmern gefunden. Nur Sherlock alleine weiß, was im Inneren des Theaters tatsächlich abgelaufen ist.“ „Glauben Sie etwa, das die Geschichte rund um den Wassertank sich vielleicht gar nicht so zugetragen hat?“ Der Mann, von dem Sherlock vom ersten Tag an immer nur misstrauisch gesprochen hatte zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als sein Bruder möchte ich seinen Worten Glauben schenken, doch in meiner Position als…fällt es mir äußerst schwer.“ Obwohl alles in John danach schrie den Mann vor sich zu verprügeln konnte er es Mycroft nicht einmal verübeln, denn Sherlock hatte nicht nur einmal mit ihnen allen seine Psychospielchen betrieben und wenn er high war, galten ohnehin komplett andere Gesetzte für den Consulting Detective.   
  
„Gut, ich mache es aber nur unter zwei Bedingungen.“ „Die da wären?“ „Ich alleine entscheide über seine Medikation und die Art der Therapie. Ich will von Ihnen keinerlei Einmischungen dergleichen. Und unser Ziel wird es sein, das Sherlock eines Tages wieder selbst für seine Tochter sorgen wird können.“ „Was die Therapie anbelangt und der medizinischen Rehabilitation gehe in mit Ihnen konform John. Was Joanna jedoch betrifft, wird die Zeiten zeigen in welche Richtung es gehen wird. Sollte Sherlock sich emotional auf der Stufe befinden, in der Sie ihn kennengelernt haben so können wir ihn unmöglich die Erziehung meiner Nichte überlassen.“ Während Mycroft seine Sicht der Dinge darlegte erinnerte sich John an seine erste Begegnung zurück und diverse Ereignisse der ersten gemeinsamen Monate und seine zeitweilige Unfähigkeit von Erkennen der Gefühle anderer Personen. „In Ordnung Mycroft.“


	11. .:Die Panik in deinen Augen:.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie hat Molly die Geschehnisse im Theater erlebt? Hier gibts die Antwort auf diese Frage^^

 

  
 **.:Die Panik in deinen Augen:.**  
  
  
„Was soll das?“ fragte sie panisch als sie sich in einem leeren Glasbehälter wiederfand, nachdem sie das Bewusstsein in dem Fluchtfahrzeug verloren hatte. Sie blickte sich alarmierend um und bemerkte sogleich, dass ihre Füße unten angekettet waren und sie somit kaum genügend Spielraum hatte um sich bewegen zu können. „Verdammt Jim, was soll das?“ rief sie erbost aus. „Nana, da hat das Verhalten deines Ehemanns ordentlich auf dich abgefärbt.“ hörte sie sogleich seine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme, ehe die dazugehörige Person hinter einer Person auftauchte, die direkt vor ihrem Gefängnis aus ihren Sichtfeld verschwand. Obwohl er für einen Mann von nicht sonderlicher Größe war, überragte er jedoch all seine Helfer, die sich rund um ihm bewegten. Nebenbei bemerkte sie wie an dem Behältnis, in dem sie sich befand, gearbeitet wurde. Gleich unmittelbar neben ihren gefesselten Füßen bemerkte sie nun eine kleine Öffnung. „Verdammt, was ist das hier?“ fragte sie sogleich ihrer Entdeckung. „Ich werde dir gleich mitteilen, was dich und deinen Göttergatten erwarten wird.“ „Sag es!“ „Nur Geduld meine Liebe, du wirst das Glück haben, genau zu wissen was auf dich wartetet – im Gegensatz zu ihm. Nur ob es wirklich Glück ist, dies zu wissen bleibt abzuwarten.“ Stirnrunzelnd stellte Molly fest wie plötzlich zwei Männer jeweils eine Leiter hinter ihr und unmittelbar vor ihr aufstellten. „Nein, bitte nicht!“ bat sie mit großen Augen als sie beobachtete wie die anderen Helfer nun mit einer großen durchsichtigen Platte den Raum betraten. Molly war intelligent genug zu wissen, wo diese Glasplatte ihren endgültigen Platz haben sollte, denn als sie hochblickte konnte sie erkennen, dass das Behältnis über ihren Kopf noch offen war. „Jim bitte nicht.“ bat sie Moriarty, der während die beiden Männer die Glasplatte eineinhalb Meter über ihrem Kopfende, in ihre Verankerungen einrasten ließen, seelenruhig einen Apfel zu essen begann.   
  
Das Erste was der Gefangenen auffiel war, dass schlagartig sämtliche Geräusche beinahe verstummten. Nur sehr dumpf drangen Geräusche in das Behältnis vor. Unbewusst bewegte sich Molly und bemerkte das die Ketten ihr entgegen ihrer ersten Annahme doch zumindest ein wenig Freiraum gaben. Sie konnte ohne Probleme zu der Vorderfront des Behälters, in dem sie sich befand, bewegen. Erforschend legte sie vorsichtig ihre rechte Handfläche auf das Glas und bemerkte sogleich den Unterschied zu gewöhnlichen Glas. „Panzerglas.“ murmelte sie leise wobei ihr Gesicht augenblicklich von einer bestimmenden Traurigkeit heimgesucht wurde. Denn falls sich ihr Gefängnis wirklich aus Panzerglas bestehen sollte, wären ihre Chancen aus diesem zu entfliehen bei Null. „Ja Molly, du hast es erkannt. Der Tanker besteht aus massiven Panzerglas, keine Möglichkeit für Sherlock dich zu retten.“ Alarmierend von dem Wort blickte sie mit geweiteten Augen zu Moriarty, zudem konnte sie seine Stimme wie durch einen Lautsprecher wahrnehmen. „Ja mein Schatz, unter deinen Füßen befindet sich eine Wasserleitung, die sobald Sherlock dieses Gebäude betreten wird von mir persönlich eingeschaltet wird.“ „Wie lange bis…“ „...bis das Wasser deinen Kopf und damit deine Nase erreicht? Maximal zehn Minuten, aber auch nur dann, wenn ich guten Willens bin.“ beendete Moriarty ihren Satz. „Woher wird Sherlock wissen, dass ich hier bin.“ „Ich habe ihm eine kleine Fährt gelegt, erinnerst du dich an die Brotkrümmel?“ Molly seufzte, denn für diesen Psychopathen vor ihm war das zweifelsohne nur ein Spiel. „Sag mir eines Jim. Wie hast du überlebt?“ Abwartend blickte der Mann in seinen schwarzen Anzug die Frau vor sich in dem Wassertank an.   
  
„Du hast sicherlich aus den Zeitungen von Richard Brooks gehört.“ Sie bejahte. „Er war mein Zwillingsbruder. Er liebte mich von ganzem Herzen, er glaubte an das, was ich tat.“ „Dann war er es auf dem Dach damals gewesen?“ „Richtig.“ meinte er belustigt. „Wie konntest du nur deinen eigenen Bruder opfern?“ „Er war krank, ein Tumor – er hätte ohnehin kein Jahr mehr überlebt – also konnte ich ihm überreden seinen Tod einen Sinn zu geben. Du musst schon zugeben, dass ist sehr poetisch, meinst du nicht?“ Angeekelt von seinem Verhalten wandte sich Molly von ihm ab. „In Übrigen werde ich deinen Ehemann eine Chance geben dich zu retten.“ „Was? Welche?“ Langsam schritt Moriarty auf die Glasplatte zu und nur Zentimeter davor zum Stillstand kam, ehe er breit zu grinsen begann. „Überraschung, mein kleines Täubchen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute.“ erklärte er, schickte ihr einen unsichtbaren Kuss und verließ schnellen Schrittes den dunklen Raum. „Welche Möglichkeiten, Jim!“ schrie Molly Moriarty panisch nach. „Verdammt!“ spie die junge Frau verzweifelt aus und schlug dabei auf das Panzerglas vor sich ein.     
  
Keine fünf Sekunden später hörte sie plötzlich unter sich ein lautes Rauschen, bevor sie auch schon bemerkte wie Wasser ihre nackten Füße berührte. Bei näherer Betrachtung erkannte sie, dass das Wasser äußerst trüb war. „Verdammt Jim, wieso ist das Wasser so trüb?“ „Damit er dich nicht gleich erkennen kann, keine Sorge es ist nicht mit giftigen Substanzen versetzt. Das wäre dann letzten Endes doch zu leicht für mich und das würde mir doch jeglichen Spaß nehmen, der uns danach noch gemeinsam erwarten wird.“ „Danach? Wonach?“ „Leise mein Täubchen, dein Ehemann wird gleich unser Spiel beginnen.“ erklärte Moriarty abschließend als der Raum, in dem sich der Wassertank befand, in einem blutroten Licht geflutet wurde.   


  
__ „Wir werden heute beide einer außergewöhnlichen Vorstellung beiwohnen.“  
„Folge den Hinweisen, nur ich würde mich beeilen, denn die Sanduhr hat in dem Moment zu laufen begonnen seitdem du dieses Theater betreten hast, Sherlock! Tick-Tock!“    


  
vernahm Molly erneut Moriartys Stimme, doch dieses Mal wusste sie genau, dass seine Sätze nicht ihrer Person galten, sondern ihrem Ehemann. Während die Minuten vergingen und das Wasser mittlerweile ihre Oberschenkel erreicht hatte wusste Molly nicht so recht welche Möglichkeit ihr lieber wäre. Sollte Sherlock ihr Gefängnis noch rechtzeitig erreichen können und den Beiden somit zumindest noch die Möglichkeit auf einen Abschied gegeben wäre? Oder wäre ihr die Alternative, ein schmerzloser Abschied von ihrer Seite her, ohne seine Anwesenheit, lieber? Ehe sie sich selbst eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, vernahm sie wie sich Schritte rasch näherten und im nächsten Moment konnte sie auch schon erkennen wie er den Raum betrat. „Sherlock.“ murmelte sie wobei ihr sofort die Tränen in die Augen traten.   


  
** _„Wenn mir eines Tages etwas widerfahren sollte Sherlock – zögere keinen Moment und rette dich selbst.“ Unverständlich blickte Sherlock sie an, während wenige Meter hinter ihm die Sitzbankreihen der Kirche festlich mit Blumengestecke geschmückt wurden. „Weil ich unter keinen Umständen möchte, dass unsere Tochter als Waise aufwachsen wird.“ Molly stellte lächelnd, sowie zufrieden fest, dass er überrascht war. „Eine Tochter? Wir bekommen eine Tochter?“ „Ja Sherlock, wir bekommen ein kleines Mädchen.“ erklärte sie lächelnd bevor Sherlock sie freudig umarmte. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass euch nie etwas zustoßen wird. Das verspreche ich dir.“ hörte sie ihm leise sprechen während ihrer innigen Umarmung. „Sherlock. Versprich du mir, dass du nie unnötig dein Leben für mich riskieren wirst. Solltest du es dennoch tun, werde ich dir das niemals verzeihen.“ Unsicher sah Sherlock sie nun an, während sie ihm eines durchdringenden Blickes bedachte. „Sherlock.“ warnte sie ihm. „In Ordnung Molly Hooper.“_ **   


  
Wie durch einen Schleier konnte sie seine pure Verzweiflung erkennen, als er nun auf ihr gläsernes Gefängnis zulief und direkt davor stehen blieb. „Molly!“ Nach all den Jahren und dem gemeinsamen Ehejahr konnte sie sofort seine Deduktionen erkennen und auch die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation. Durch den Lautsprecher konnte sie jedes seiner Wörter verstehen, jedes einzelne Wort der Verzweiflung.   


  
_„Komm schon Moriarty, wie kann ich sie befreien? Wie kann ich meine Frau befreien?!“ schrie er laut, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu erhalten. „Es gibt keine Sherlock.“ antwortete Moriartys Stimme ihm belustigt. „Doch es muss eine geben, du bist nicht ein derartiger Killer! Du machst dir nicht gerne selbst die Hände schmutzig, also sag schon!“_   


  
Molly erkannte, dass Sherlock es mit Diplomatie versuchte und gleichzeitiger Manipulation, doch in ihren tiefsten Inneren wusste die junge Frau, dass es dieses Mal keinen Ausweg geben sollte. Und auch Sherlock dürfte dies erkennen, denn er schritt einige Meter zurück, zog seine Waffe und schoss einige Male auf das Panzerglas ein, dass außer kleinen Rückstände keinerlei Schäden verursachte.   
  


_ „Verdammt Jim, sag schon! Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, dass ich tun kann um sie zu retten!“ „Nun ja, wenn du schon derartig bettelst, muss ich mich wohl geschlagen geben und dir eine Chance geben!“ _   


  
Alarmierend, Jims Worte von vorhin in Erinnerung und des gleichzeitigen Gefühls, des trüben Wassers, das in der Zwischenzeit bereits ihre Schulter erreicht hatte, blickte sie panisch in Richtung Sherlock.   


  
_„Ich tue es, egal was es ist!“ „Da ich heute Geburtstag habe, gebe ich dir sogar die Chance zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten zu wählen!“ „Sag schon! Zwischen welchen Möglichkeiten kann ich wählen?“ „Ein Leben gegen das Andere. Entweder dein Leben gegen das von Molly oder das von eurer Tochter!“_   


  
Dieser Bastard, dachte sich Molly verzweifelt denn sie wusste was ihr Ehemann im Begriff war zu tun, denn er war bereits dabei seinen Mund zur sofortigen Antwort zu öffnen als er plötzlich innehielt als er ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck erkannte während sie selbst den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein Sherlock, tue das nicht. Keines von Beiden!“ sagte sie. Als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich zunächst nicht änderte ging sie einen Schritt weiter, indem sie ihm zorniger Stimme drohte: „Wehe dir!“ „Molly, ich…“ begann er zögerlich während Molly spürte wie das Wasser beinahe ihren Mund erreicht hatte. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen, atmete schnell einige Male tief ein und aus ehe sie ihm erwiderte: „Nein Sherlock!“ Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich entscheiden, denn ihr bleiben nur noch Sekunden.“ vernahm sie Jims Stimme im Hintergrund aus den Lautsprecher. Es ist soweit, dachte sie und legte langsam ihre rechte Hand auf das Panzerglas. Mit verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck tat Sherlock es ihr gleich. In jenen Moment als ihrer beiden Handfläche nur durch das Panzerglas getrennt „berührten“ erreichte das trübe Wasser nun endgültig ihren Mund- und Nasenbereich. „Ich liebe dich.“, war das Letzte was sie akustisch vernahm, bevor auch ihre Ohren und Augen das Wasser erreichte. Obwohl sie sich im Klaren war, was innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden geschehen würde öffnete sie dennoch ihren Mund um seine Liebeserklärung zu erwidern, womit sie dem Wasser den Weg freimachte und in ihren Körper eindrang. Das letzte was sie sah war sein panischer, hilfloser Gesichtsausdruck bevor alles um sie herum schwarz wurde.  
  
„Nein!“ schrie sie laut auf und fuhr hoch. Schwer atmend saß sie und rang hörbar nach Atem. „Molly!“ hörte sie Sherlocks besorgte Stimme sprechen, bevor sie seine starke Handfläche auf ihren Rücken verspürte, wie sie in beruhigender Weise über ihren Rücken streichelte. „Sherlock?“ fragte sie mit unsicherer Stimmlage, da sie sich mental gesehen noch immer im Inneren des Wassertanks befand. „Ich hatte einen Alptraum oder vielmehr glaube ich, dass es eine Erinnerung war.“ murmelte sie und blickte in seine Richtung. Erst jetzt erkannte sie vage, dass sie in dem Doppelbett saßen und Sherlock ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt trug. „Wieso glaubst du, dass es eine Erinnerung war?“ „Weil ich draußen unter der Dusche plötzlich Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge gesehen habe und diese nun in meinen Alptraum, der mich seit Monaten jede Nacht heimsuchte, ebenfalls passiert sind.“ „Der Wassertank?“ mutmaßte er und überrascht blickte sie wieder zu ihm. „Woher weißt du...“ „Du hast unter der Dusche von jene Menge Wasser gemurmelt bevor du in meinen Armen ohnmächtig geworden bist. Danach habe ich dich hier ins Bett gelegt.“ Nickend verstand Molly. „Kannst du dich daran auch erinnern, Sherlock?“ fragte sie leise ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. „Ja, an jede verdammte Einzelheit. Ich kann mich auch an die Dinge danach erinnern.“ „Du hast also deine gesamten Erinnerungen wieder zurück?“ Als sie keine Antwort erhielt blickte sie erneut zu ihm, bevor er stumm nickte. „Und du?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da ist nichts.“ „Kannst du dich an unsere Tochter erinnern?“ „Nein, in dieser Erinnerung bin ich mir zwar ihrer Existenz bewusst, aber ich kann mich nicht an ihr Gesicht erinnern.“ meinte Molly verzweifelt und blickte dabei auf ihre leeren Hände vor sich. Überrascht beobachtete sie wie Sherlock ihre Hände in seine nahm und sie dabei mit hoffnungsvollen Ausdruck anblickte. „Du wirst sie wiederfinden und ich werde dir dabei helfen.“ In Mollys Inneren herrschte ein einziges Chaos, sodass Sherlock für sie wie ein kleines Licht wirkte. Ein kleines Licht das am Ende eines langen Tunnels brannte und ihr durch die ewigwährende Dunkelheit half.


End file.
